Call of Ninja
by celeste-funky
Summary: Naruto esta en medio de la segunda Guerra, junto a compañeros, amigos y superiores, y debera pelear por sus sueños, por sus ideales y por su camino del ninja. Actualizado Capítulo 5: "Monte Durof"
1. Chapter 1

El siguiente fic le pertenece a **Wazozo**, que me pidió en forma particular que le publicara su excelente fusión de** Naruto** con **Call of Duty** en esta pagina.

Es un fic de aventuras, guerra, acción y todo lo que conlleva unir una serie de genero **shonen,** con un juego militar, una interesante mezcla en donde Naruto, el protagonista es el narrador de los hechos que vive y ocurren a su alrededor, ojala os guste.

**Discalimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto **el autor de la serie **Naruto.**

Y aquí les va el primer capitulo, que lo disfruten:

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

La Segunda Guerra Mundial ha estallado, el Sacro Imperio ha invadido Polonia (1939) con ayuda secreta de la Unión Soviética el cual acto seguido de la invasión se hacen varios declararos de guerra de parte del País del Norte y del Reino de los Francos pero con el apoyo de Italia, Turquía y Austro-Hungría decide iniciar la guerra (1940).

El Sacro Imperio logra la repentina invasión a Dinamarca y Noruega, y la rápida invasión de Francia a través de Bélgica y Holanda, logrando así el armisticio Francés dejando a Inglaterra sola en el frente occidental en el año 1940 y empezando así la invasión de la isla (1941)

La Unión Soviética rara vez no pareció participara en la guerra hasta el ataque a traición por parte de los Nazis Los Otomanos y los Austro-Húngaros comenzando un nuevo frente de batalla, el frente oriental (1941)

El Sacro Imperio junto con Italia y Turquía hacen estragos en África y la invasión a Portugal por parte del Eje logra casi su control total de África y la península Ibérica con una neutral España sumido en una guerra civil (1940)

El Eje está logrando casi la victoria total de la Guerra para el control total de Europa, sólo a excepción de Inglaterra y Rusia son los únicos obstáculos para lograr el avance Imperial, pero viene un milagro, un ángel, Las cinco Naciones Ninjas con el Apoyo de los Países del Norte, el rumbo de la guerra esta por cambiar, la balanza talvez se equilibre a favor de Los Aliados pero el destino depende de ti, únete al llamado ninja, Call of Ninja

**************

**6 de Agosto de 1942 **

**Campamento Toccoa, Georgia**

Después de mis estudios, mi entrenamiento y mi arduo trabajo me dirigí al País del Bosque, he dejado mis amigos haya en casa Konoha, La Guerra ha estallado, el Eje Imperial esta logrando casi la victoria y tengo una misión con mi patria, mis amigos y por el futuro de la humanidad.

He entrenado mucho con mis nuevos compañeros de unidad el 506 como saltar en paracaídas bajo la tutela del Capitán Jiraiya veterano de la Primera Guerra, aunque aun no hemos saltado de un avión, mañana me entrenaré con las armas con el Sargento Kakashi.

El Alto Mando se ha puesto nervioso temiendo a que lleguemos tarde cuando vayamos haya en europa, aunque yo no podré ir a la legendaria Operación Ángel Guardián por mis 15 años, así que en para el año 1944 estaré listo para servir a mi patria.

**Soldado Naruto Uzumaki**

**101 División Aerotransportada**

**************

**Capitulo 1**

**Campo de entrenamiento.**

**Campamento Toccoa, Georgia, 7 de Agosto de 1942, 9:00 hr**

Estaba medio dormido pues estábamos despierto mis compañeros y yo desde las 4 de la mañana, a pesar de haber estado 2 años en el campamento aun no me acostumbraba a este sistema tan fastidioso de entrenamiento, siempre lo mismo, maratones en todo el campamento, circuitos de obstáculos, como entrenar tu chakra, comida toda poca provocativa, tengo 2 años desde que no me comí un buen tazón de ramen y demás cosas aburridas.

-¡Soldado Ukumaki!- me gritó mi superior que de tiro se me quitó el sueño que tenia.

Ahí estaba mi superior el Capitán Jiraiya uniformado, y yo en medio de un campo con unos letreros grandes, y sin vacilar me puse firme y salude a mi superior.

-¡Buenos días capitán!- le digo rápidamente después de oir su voz tajante gritarme sacándome de mi mundo algo nervioso pero el Capitán Jiraiya pareció no importarle.

-Bueno saldado Uzumaki hoy se entrenará con las armas, pero primero necesito que vea estos letreros que son de suma importancia, lea y memorice cada de una de estas señales- decía el Capitán Jiraiya el cual empecé a leer las señales a mi alrededor.

Primero leí la de despeje, ¨Siempre despeja las zonas enemigas con una granada, siempre guarde una para estos casos¨ decía la primera señal con su típica ilustración el cual no eran tan difíciles de aprender y me dirigí a leer la siguiente señal.

¨Siempre recarga tus armas y ten preparados tus jutsus dependiendo la situación¨ un cartel preventivo con un ninja-soldado con su arma lista para el combate, las señales no eran nada del otro mundo, se podían aprender con suma facilidad, así me dirigí hacia el tercer cartel.

¨Moveos junto como un equipo, mantened los ojos en la meta y juntos el esfuerzo será aun mayor¨ era un cuartel del trabajo en equipo con la típica ilustración de varios ninjas-soldados moviéndose juntos como un equipo, eso lo aprendí hace años cuando me introduje en el arte ninja, cosas muy fáciles, así que decidí leer otro de los ¨importantes¨ carteles.

Ya era no se muy aburrido leer cosas que ya me sabia de memoria recostaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza, para evitar la flojera y leí el ultimo cartel.

-Siempre ten tus ojos en tu camino ninja nunca renuncies ni en tus amigos, tus compañeros, ni en tu país, ni en tu libertad, no tengas prioridades en tu vida, todo es una prioridad el país te necesita- leí este ultimo cartel y este si pareció llegarme mas a fondo.

Me explicaba el que no se tiene que elegir la misión como en algunos países en mi tierra natal o que elegía a mis compañeros como era de costumbre en mi país, sino que debo cumplir tanto una cosa como la otra, que debía proteger a mis compañeros y cumplir la misión, aunque en ocasiones era difícil, para este estilo Norteamericano las dos son importantes, al parecer en este país la moral es muy distinta y admirable, tenia la ilustración del Tío Sam, señalándome el cual era quien me decía sabias palabras, estos yanquis tenían un estilo muy diferente al nuestro pero admirable de eso no lo dudo.

-Bueno Soldado Uzumaki, si ya dejó de delirar creo que vez la importancia de estas señales, ahora vaya con los demás a circuito de obstáculos- me dice mi superior y rápidamente fui emocionado al circuito de obstáculos.

Corría algo emocionado pues el cuartel me motivó a entrenar y entusiasmado fui al circuito donde estaban los demás chicos de la unidad y ahí me encontré con un amigo mío, Sai.

-Hola Naruto al parecer te han dado en tu lastimoso trasero de nuevo- dice Sai con esa normalidad y rareza el cual yo sólo lo mire raro, pero con dos años con este Sai uno se acostumbra a él y sus raros comentarios.

-¡Vamos, vamos comienza el circuito esto no es el baile de su tía Fanny- un fuerte pitido de silvato se dio repentino el cual después de oía los grito de nuestro Capitán.

En eso yo junto con los demás comenzamos el circuito, primero era un túnel el cual pasaba agachado con Sai detrás de mi, así pasé el bendito obstáculo pero de pronto estaba unas cercas el cual teníamos que saltar.

-Vamos soldados, vamos, vamos, ¡Sai mueve el culo!- dice nuestro capitán para darnos más animo por así decirlo.

Yo saltaba los obstáculos con facilidad pero de pronto Sai se para y movía la cadera como un estúpido.

-¿Asi capitán?- preguntaba mi torpe amigo moviendo el culo, sería gracioso si no fuera por…

-Dispare Teniente- ordeno el Capitán Jiraiya al Sargento Goldfec sin prestar atención a los improperios de Sai.

El cual me asuste temiendo a que mataran a Sai de una forma tan estúpida y los jale rápidamente hacia el suelo evitando que lo mataran… de nuevo.

-¿¡Mira Sai acaso quieres que te maten?!- le dije molesto arrastrándome en el suelo debajo de los alambres mientras disparaban la ametralladora que si nos levantábamos nos volarían los sesos.

-Pero el Capitán Jiraiya-Sama dijo que moviera mi culo- me decía Sai sacándome de mis cabales.

-Ustedes dos no se queden ahí tumbados como un par de pendejos- nos dice el capitán con el típico lenguaje de los comandantes cuando un soldado cometía alguna que otra estupidez, en este caso la movida de culo de Sai.

Así Sai y yo nos arrastrábamos debajo de los alambres logrando pasar el tercer obstáculo y comenzábamos a escalar un muro con cuerda, muy rápidamente con varios cadetes subiendo con mucha maestría y cuando estábamos en la sima del muro y bajamos Sai y Yo en la cuerda deslizándonos, pero por desgracia me quemé las manos, me dolían mucho y las agitaba a toda velocidad por las quemaduras muy adolorido, pero de pronto el Capitán Jiraiya nos grita.

-¡Ustedes soldados mientras nuestros camaradas en Europa arriesgan su pellejo contra el odiado enemigo, ustedes alcahuetado como unos idiotas! ¡Cien lagartijas!- nos regaña nuestro capitán y sin más opción teníamos que hacer lo que nos decía.

Siempre era lo mismo, Sai y Yo nos metíamos en problemas si no eran por mi ¨inmadurez¨ según el alto mando era por la ingenuidad de mi querido amigo pálido, así que di mis lagartijas diaras junto con mi querido amigo Sai con mucho fastidio pero otros días te daban de 1000 a 3000 lagartijas, si que era molesto, pero no podía evitar que pronto podré servir a mi patria y ser un gran héroe.

Después de una larga y molesta serie de lagartijas, Sai y Yo nos levantamos con los brazos algo adoloridos aunque en mi caso ya era una costumbre.

-Bien Sai quédate en la práctica de armas, y tu Naruto ve con el Sargento Kakashi a entrenar con las armas- me ordena el capitán Jiraiya y yo sólo accedí a mi entrenamiento.

Crucé la puerta y ahí pasé al campo de entrenamiento un lugar donde había mucho para practicar y ahí en la torre estaba quien debía entrenarme, pero noté algo inusual bueno ni tanto, el Sargento Kakashi estaba dormido con su libro que le tapaba el rostro roncando como siempre, así era siempre cada vez que me tocaba entrenar bajo su tutela, algo muy molesto porque casi ni nos atiende.

-Sargento Kakashi- intenté llamarle su atención pero éste no me respondía.

-Sargento Kakashi mi entrenamiento- le dije en un tono mas fuerte para que me escuchara pero parecía estar bien dormido frustrándome mucho.

-¡Sargento Kakashi coño deje de ignorarme quiere!- le grite fuerte muy molesto porque aun así no me escuchaba.

Muy molesto del como mi sargento me parecía estar ignorando, mi lado rebelde salió a la luz, no me importaba que fuese sargento, no permitiré que me tome el pelo porque sea sólo un cadete, así que sin miedo alguno agarré una piedra y se la lancé para ver si con esto me pararía pelotas.

-¡Despierte ya coño!- le dije antes de lanzarle la piedra, se la lance con furia y mucha rapidez

Ya no era mi primera vez que me metería en problemas, siempre que me tomaran el pelo o me molestaban se las verían conmigo, pero para mi impresión éste agarro la piedra sin ni quisiera quitarse el libro del rostro, apretándola hasta hacerla polvo dejándome muy impactado.

-Ya, ya, ya te oí Naruto sólo quería… recuperar energía- decía tranquilo mi superior dando un bostezo típico de él con ese comportamiento tan relajado como siempre, con su típica mascara que cubría su rostro y su protector Ninja que le cubría su ojo izquierdo y su típico uniforme Ninja-militar.

-Bueno para iniciar tu entrenamiento primero agarra esa Carabina M1a1 de la mesa- me dice el sargento Hatake.

Así agarre el arma de la mesa y la observaba detalladamente pero noté que no tenía balas, antes que le dijera algo al sargento, éste se me adelantó.

-Como ves Naruto esta Carabina M1a1 no está cargada, las armas han sido modificadas para que se adapte al chakra del usuario, este dispositivo logra solidificar el chakra siendo el sustituto perfecto para las balas, pero recuerda esto es sólo útil cuando se te acabe la munición real, agarra ese cartucho y carga el arma- me explicaba mi sargento y yo sólo escuchaba y agarre el cargador.

Así cargo el arma y de pronto el sargento me dice que disparara al blanco 15 veces, yo disparaba de una en uno, no muy rápido pero efectivo, le disparé y el sargento Kakashi me ordena que dispare usando mi chakra, yo comencé a concentrar el chakra en mis manos y apreté el gatillo y una bala azul da en el blanco y comencé a disparara una y otra vez, aunque sentía la fuerza que ejercía el arma con los disparos y tenía que sostener fuerte el arma.

-Bueno Naruto, ahora dispara mientras te mueves- me dice el sargento y yo moviéndome disparaba el blanco mientras me movía de un lado a otro.

-Ahora dispare agachado y tumbado, recuerde que esto puede salvarle la vida- me recomendaba mi sensei sobre como manejar un arma.

Así disparaba en dichas posiciones, logrando así aprender el uso básico con las armas.

-Bien hecho Naruto ahora pase a la siguiente sección- me dice el sargento Kakashi y así me dirige a mi próximo entrenamiento.

-Bien entrenaras con los kunais, shrikens y rifles francotiradores, comencemos con los shrikens, agarre un shuriken- me dice Kakashi y yo agarro el shuriken.

-Los shuriken son armas poca usadas pero sirven para ataques a distancia, sólo se necesita precisión y calma, aunque no sean el estilo más popular, un buen usuario puede de hacer estas herramientas de algo formidable- me dice el sargento Kakashi.

Así lancé mis shurikens a gran velocidad logrando dar en el blanco, no en el centro pero dieron de todos modos, no eran mi fuerte, pero me ayudaban a prepararme para el campo de batalla, así pasé a la práctica de kunais estaba mas especializado con esta armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Como veras soldado los kunais son muy efectivos sirven para asesinatos silentes o te puede ayudar cuando no tengas ni chakra, ni balas, pero sólo es efectiva cuando te enfrentas a un enemigo en tus mismas condiciones- me recomendaba de nuevo mi superior.

-Lancé sus kunais soldado- me ordena el sargento Kakashi y yo accedí a lanzar.

Al parecer era más efectivo con los kunais lanzándolos con mejor precisión y efectividad, demostrando gran habilidad con los kunais lanzándolos a buenas distancias.

-Okey Okey no te emociones, ahora iremos con el rifle de francotirador- me explicaba el sargento Kakashi con esa típica neutralidad y paciencia de siempre, pero no podía negar que era muy emocionante poder entrenar dando a valer mis habilidades.

Así agarraba el gran rifle francotirador se un diseño muy increíble y mi sargento me saca de mis sueños.

-Bien Naruto el proceso es el mismo, usas balas cuando las tengas a tu disposición y cuando se te acaban usas tu chakra, pero se necesita un mejor control de chakra para hacer la bala de francotirador y una gran manejo en ellas- me explicaba como se usaba este tipo de armas.

-Bien dispare soldado- me ordenan el cual yo emocionado disparé el rifle con algo de maestría ya sea con balas o usando mi chakra.

Al parecer era bueno con estas armas, pero no muy preciso con ellas, en eso el Sargento Kakashi me dice que usando la mira es más recomendable su uso el cual al usar la mira veía mejor el blanco, de pronto muy concentradamente apreté el gatillo y...

Un fuerte golpe me di en la nariz, la fuerza en la que se impulso me golpeó la nariz bien duro dejándome tirado en el piso tapándome la cara y retorciéndome del dolor, al parecer Kakashi suspiraba fastidiado de mi mediocridad y éste me comenta.

-Mira Naruto nunca olvides agarrar el arma con fuerza o si no el arma te dañara también a ti- me explicaba mi sensei mientras me retorcía del dolor sobándome la nariz.

-Bien, bien tampoco exageres ahora levántate y ve al siguiente circuito- me explicaba algo fastidiado el sargento.

Yo me levante mirándolo algo molesto pero él sólo ignoraba mi mirada de enojo hacia él, así que sólo fui a la siguiente zona.

-Bueno soldado cambie su Carabina con la Thomson de la mesa- me decía mi instructor y yo sólo le hacía caso al bendito instructor ese.

-Bien salvo que tenga tres manos, sólo puede tener dos armas además de su pistola, sus kunais, sus shurikens y sus granadas- me explicaba mi tutor algo obvio.

En eso comencé a disparar el blanco y notaba el rápido fuego automático del arma el cual era muy efectivo si se quería eliminar a muchos enemigos a la vez, luego probé con la mira notando un ligero efecto de zoom, que era muy fácil de dominar siempre y cuando tenias la fuerza para evitar el potente impulse del arma, luego el tutor Kakashi me dice que probara con mi chakra, al disparar usando mi chakra sentía un rápido desgaste en ellas, el cual me detuve sintiéndome algo exhausto.

-Bien recuerde que puede usar la culata del arma para golpear a su enemigo a corta distancia, pruebe- decía mi instructor de armas el cual accedí a usar la culata del arma pegándole al aire una y otra vez

-No la fastidie hijo, esto va en serio- me regaña mi instructor por hacer algo que él me dijera, ganándose una de mis típicas miradas fúricas hacia el Hatake con algo de enojo infantil

-Ahora usaremos la pistola el arma básica, con balas son efectivas, con chakra casi nunca se desgasta, aunque sea un arma débil debido al hecho que se puede defender fácilmente de sus proyectiles un experto usuario de ellas puede hacer de esas bellezas un arma poderosa- me decía el Sargento Kakashi sobre un cursi discurso sobre las pistolas

Yo comencé a disparar, no eran muy potentes, pero me serviría como último recurso cuando se me desgaste la munición y el arma, después del uso de la pistola que poseía control medio mi tutor decide aconsejarme algo.

-Entenderá que cada arma será útil en cierta circunstancia, al menos que sea tan tonto como feo para meter la pata, recuerde, una elección errónea puede costarle la vida- me aconsejaba mi sensei con esa jerga muy incómoda.

-¿Porque coño los superiores le hablan de una manera ofensiva a sus soldados? que costumbre la de éstos yanquis- pensaba algo molesto por la forma en la que se dirigían mis superiores hacia mi en cada momento, pero con él tiempo baahah me acostumbrare.

Así decidí a la siguiente zona de entrenamiento.

-Bien aquí usaremos un método más ninja para el uso de combate, trabajaremos con tus jutsus, primero taijutsu- me dice el tutor Hatake para comenzar con un entrenamiento más ¨ninja¨.

Primero tenía que aprender a usar agresiones físicas, para el desarme y la batalla a corta gama cuando no tenía armas a mi disposición, practicaba con un clon que saca el tutor que al parecer era muy talentoso en eso, pero yo fui mas listo y logré desarmarlo y darle de golpes.

-Bien al parecer disfrutaste patearme el culo a través de mis clones, ahora accederemos al uso de cuerpo a cuerpo- me explicaba el Sargento Kakashi y de pronto se muerde el dedo y usa sellos el cual de pronto de la nada sale un perro a morderme.

El animal se me tira encima y mi puñetero tutor no me ayudaba, lo agarraba por el cuello para evitar que la bestia me arrancara el pezcuezo y lo desnuqué, pero para mi sorpresa era un clon de barro y el perro se volvía lodo y yo me levanté muy molesto y le regaño a mi tutor.

-¡Oye! ¿¡acaso quiere matarme?! ¿¡o que?!- le grite molesto señalando a mi bendito tutor que se atreve a lanzarme un saco de pulgas encima y para colmo sólo era lodo.

Pero el me explicó que era parte de mi entrenamiento con el taijutsu cuerpo a cuerpo, para aprender a desarmar y enfrentarme a los perros de casería alemán que están hechos para matar, así me tranquilicé un poco, sólo un poco y empezamos a entrenar con los genjutsus.

-Mire soldado, los genjutsus son el arte ninja pra lograr desorientar al enemigo, no es necesario aprender genjutsus pero es muy útil aprender a repelerlos, cuando sientas que estas bajo los efectos de un genjutsus sólo debes usar el sello del cordero. a ese se le llama expulsión de genjutsu, inténtalo- de explicaba como repeler genjutsus y comenzaba a concentrar mi chakra.

En eso sentía como si me fuese a dormir, al parecer ya me habían lanzado un genjutsu durante la charla, pero usé el sello de repulsión y logre deshacerme del genjutsu.

-Muy bien Naruto pero debes ser más rápido porque sino podrían matarte fácilmente- me explicaba mi tutor sobre el mejoramiento de mi repulsión de genjutsus.

-Bien Naruto, ahora vamos a los ninjutsus, son el mejor arte de combate por así decirle, son muy efectivos, son excelentes para eliminar a la artillería pesada o a varios ninjas a la vez pero requiere sellos de manos para su ejecución y demorarte o equivocarte puede costarte la vida- me explica de nuevo sobre la utilización de ninjutsus en una guerra.

-¿Y que jutsus uso?- le pregunto curioso a mi tutor.

-Usa todos los que sepas- me responde mi tutor y yo accedí.

En eso use mi jutsu clones de sombra, el cual los 4 clones y yo, golpeamos unos de los maniquíes de entrenamiento haciéndolo polvo.

-Muy bien Naruto ese jutsu clones de sombra puede serte de mucha utilidad- me felicitaba Kakashi sobre mi avanzado jutsu jounin nivel.

Así entrené de como hacer maniobras ofensivas y defensivas con mucha coordinación con mis clones, y pude perfeccionar el uso del jutsu clones de sombra.

-Bien Naruto ¿algún otro ninjutsu a tu disposición?- me dice mi tutor de armas y decidí mostrarle el jutsu más fuerte hasta el momento.

Así use uno de mis clones y concentrando el chakra de mi mano mientras el clon le daba forma con sus dos manos, formé una esfera de chakra comprimido que giraba a todas las direcciones, el cual fue bautizada como Ransengan.

-Ransengan- decía mientras propinaba mi Ransengan hacia unos de los maniquíes mandándolo a varios metros de distancia girando como molino, todo apaleado y destruido.

Al parecer mi jutsu sorprendió a mi tutor dejándolo muy impresionado con mi jutsu y al parecer me venia otra felicitación.

-Un jutsu muy poderoso, no lo niego, pero...- ya comenzaba a verle los putos defectos como me da rabia cuando van a criticarme.

-¿Ahora cual es la crítica?- le decía molesto a mi tutor pero éste me responde.

-Mira Naruto, se que es molesto pero necesario, no somos perfectos, pero hay que dar lo mejor de si, o si no nos costaría la vida, esto es la guerra y sin no perfeccionas tus habilidades, terminaras muerto el primer día en el campo de batalla- me regañaba severamente el tutor y al parecer era muy cierto, y sólo le respondí.

-Ya veras Kakashi-sensei, entrenaré y mejorare arduamente y seré un héroe de veras- le respondía a mi tutor reflexionando lo que hice.

Al parecer éste miraba raramente la situación y decidió romper el hielo.

-Mira Naruto debes aprender a perfeccionar tu Ransengan que se ejecute con una sola mano, con más rapidez y así aumentar su efectividad- me aconsejaba mi tutor y yo conciente de que debía mejorar si deseaba servir a mi patria.

-Bien Naruto ahora vamos con las granadas ¡coja una granada!- me dice el sargento Kakashi.

Yo sólo agarro la granada y las otras que estaban en la mesa, y mi tutor me explica.

-Buena las granadas sirven para despejar las fuerzas enemigas, pero procura tener un buen brazo o si no la granada se te puede devolver hacia ti, volándote en mil pedazos, lance las granadas en las ventanas y póngase detrás del muro de hormigón- me explicaba como usar una granada.

Así me dirigí hacia adelante donde había una casa de concreto con una puerta y dos ventanas, me coloqué detrás del muro, me asomé lancé la granada y oigo la explosión causada y repetí el proceso, le quito el seguro, la lanzo hacia una ventana y boom, explota la granada, luego decidí lanzar la ultima granda pero decidí hechar un vistazo, pero cuando la granada exploto me voló los tímpanos, coño que mala leche es la mía, muy adolorido me sobaba el oído, pero gracias a Dios no era nada grave.

-Coño Naruto que torpe eres, jamás saques la cabeza en el peor de los casos hubieras muerto, es recomendable ponerse a cubierto, salvo este a una distancia segura mas de 10 metros- me aconsejaba el Sargento el cual me hubiese servido hace unos minutos.

Pero así fui a la siguiente zona, donde había equipos médicos.

-Como mira soldado, estos son huentos curativos y equipos médicos, sirve para curar sus heridas cuando no se tiene a un médico disponible, son fáciles de usar, no se haga el héroe pueden salvarle la vida- me decía sobre la importancia de los botiquines de primeros auxilios.

Así agarra alguno que otro huento además los necesitaba después de mis accidentes y mi fuerte entrenamiento, fue fácil aplicarlomelos y en un santiamén me sentía como nuevo y me dirigí a la siguiente sección.

-Bien aquí paramos a los explosivos, tienen una gran potencia de fuego, pero no les importa a quien tienen al lado, agarre un explosivo y colóquelo al muro de ladrillos- de ordena mi instructor y yo agarro la bomba y me dirigí al muro de ladrillos colocando el explosivo y el cronómetro comenzó su cuenta regresiva.

-Bien como verá tienen un cronómetro que indicara cuanto tiempo para sacar su culo de ahí, salvo que quiera que se lo vuelen ¡Fuego en el objetivo!- me dice el Sargento Kakashi cuando quedaban pocos segundos antes de que me volaran el culo.

En eso corrí a todo dar con lo que mis piernas me permitían y la explosión hace lo suyo mandandome a volar a varios metros por la onda de explosión pero gracias a Dios no me mató, me recosté cerca de un muro todo cansado por el arduo entrenamiento.

-Bien hecho soldado ahora a la última sección las armas poderosas- me dice el tutor Hatake a la mejor parte del entrenamiento.

Ahora en la última parte tenía que aprender como usar armas de gran calibre, el Sargento Kakashi baja de su torre y decide mostrarme el poder de estas magníficas armas.

-Como verá soldado esas son armas que funcionan con su munición especial o con el chakra dependiendo su naturaleza, el lanzallamas, la bazuca, la Pistola de Rayos y la magnífica Railgun- me decía mi sensei explicándome el poder de las armas.

-Estas armas te será de la gran utilidad dependiendo tu naturaleza, primero con el lanzallamas, funciona con combustible ó chakra de naturaleza fuego, como las demás armas sólo concentras tu chakra, aprietas el gatillo y guala haces ceniza a toda escoria en medio tuyo- me explicaba Kakashi con una demostración de su poder dejando sólo cenizas a lo que tocaba su inminente fuego.

-Ahora vamos con la siguiente arma la bazuca funciona con misiles o con la chakra de naturaleza tierra siendo muy efectivos para destruir artillerías pesadas como vehículos de combate terrestre, mira su poder- me explicaba la potencia de la bazuca y bolo un tanque viejo de un solo tiro mostrando la extraordinaria potencia del arma.

-Bien ahora vamos con la pistola de rayos, funciona con bobinas o con chakra de naturalidad rayo, son realmente destructivas capaces de lastimar a más de un objetivo a la vez, mira- explicaba las increíbles propiedades, capas de destruir a mas un objetivo a la vez, saltando a varios objetivos aunque se debe a que es su afinidad.

-Ahora veremos el arma más destructiva hasta el momento, la legendaria RailGun, funciona con chakra de naturaleza rayo pero muy amplificado o balas especiales cargadas con un alto poder energético, son armas nuevas pero demostraron un gran poder durante los años 40-42, se necesita gran precisión para su uso, su poder destructivo es la leche de las leches, sólo mire soldado- me dice el sargento y de pronto dispara lanzando una bala a gran velocidad que dejaba una línea de energía atravesando a varios objetivos a la vez.

-¿Y cual de estas armas puedo usar?- le preguntaba curioso a mi tutor y éste me responde.

-Bueno eso lo veremos agarra un papel- me dice sacando un trozo de papel el cual yo agarro.

Cuando agarro el papel el papel se corta por la mitad y éste me dice que es un tipo de papel especial que reacciona según la naturaleza de mi chakra, si es fuego se vuelve cenizas, si es tierra se vuelve polvo, si es agua se humedece, si es rayo se arruga y si es viento se corta en dos, y al parecer mi chakra natural es el viento.

-Tu chakra es de naturaleza viento, no existe armas para éste tipo de naturaleza, pero sirve para aumentar el rango y la capacidad de corte de los kunais, churikens, katanas y demás armas de corte, también sirve para aumentar el daño de tus balas- me explicaba mi tutor sobre las habilidades de viento que tengo como afinidad.

-¿Y cual es mi arma elemental?- le preguntaba cual sería el arma de fuego elemental indicada para mi.

-Bien soldado, como veras siempre habrán armas útiles según la situación, además de su pistola, kunais, shurikens, granadas y bombas de humo, un arma principal con la que tengas más talento y tu arma elemental, en este caso el rifle francotirador, pero recuerda que los jutsus siempre te sacaran de alguno que otro problema, cuentas con tu chaleco para la protección, pero recuerda usa la arma indicada en el momento indicado, practica con el rifle francotirador que es el más indicado para tu chakra de viento- me responde y me sugiere usar el rifle de francotirador.

Así me dijo que la naturaleza viento sirve para los rifles francotiradores, aumenta su rango y su capacidad de disparo, así me dio una snaiperd el cual me dijo que le disparara a un blanco a 3000 metros de distancia, apunté y dispare la bala de chakra que acertó en el blanco.

-Excepcional soldado, ya sabes el uso básico de las armas, y como será el estilo de lucha que se usara en el campo de batalla, puede retirarse- así concluyó con mi entrenamiento con las armas.

Así me fui del campo de entrenamiento de armas hacia los demás donde los demás entrenaba, ahí estaba Sai con los demás y el Capitán Jiraiya.

-Parece que pudiste evitar volarte el culo con los explosivos ¿no Naruto?- me comentaba mi querido amigo Sai.

-Cállate la boca soldado, Naruto has aprobado el entrenamiento con armas, vayan a almorzar soldados- me dice el Capitán Jiraiya.

Ahí junto con mi querido y raro amigo, pero amigo al fin nos íbamos a comer algo, junto con el resto del pelotón, donde pronto estaré listo para el campo de batalla, listo para la guerra, lista para servir a mi patria, y listo para proteger a mis amigos, ese es mi camino Ninja.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

" _Espero que les haya gustado, lamento el aburrimiento, sólo lo hice para dar a entender como será el modo de lucha en los campos de batalla, les digo que intenté usar la mejor ortografía posible, mantener al máximo posible su personalidad original como respeto hacia Kishimoto._

_Admito que se parecerá al videojuego, pero no se asusten, le daré un toque que lo hará MUY diferente al juego original._

_Acepto felicidades, opiniones, datos constructivos, críticas constructivas y demás cosas legales, les daré el próximo capi pronto, chao XD"_


	2. “La batalla de Ste Mare Iglese, Noche”

Aquí solo para ustedes el capitulo dos, gracias por su apoyo, **Wazozo, **el autor esta muy agradecido y seguirá con esta increíble historia, y aquí les va, que lo disfruten (todas las notas finales pertenecen al autor):

* * *

Compañía Baker, esta es la la importante, la Operación Overlord, La invasión por Aire y Mar de Normandía, la fuerza de invasión atacara a cinco playas en nombres claves de Utah, Omaha, Jugo, Gold y Sword, El País del Boque atacarán la playas de Utah y Omaha, mientras dos divisiones Británicas y una Canadiense atacaran las playas de Jugo, Gold y Sword.

El Compañía Baker o sea nosotros, lanzaran paracaidistas del 101 y el 82 para asegurar los pueblos de Ste Mére …glise y en el Monte Durof para asegurar la carretera que conecta la cabeza de playas con la Península de Cotentin, también para asegurar flancos de la Playa Utah y Omaha, el 101 o sea nosotros fuimos asignados para asegurar el vestuario del río Douve, los alemanes tienen tropas en estas regiones (Saint Lo y Caretan).

Mientras la 6 División Británica Aerotransportada toma Valle de Odon para la toma del Puente de Caen que conecta la cabeza de playa con la región de Inconnu, las unidades aerotransportadas aterrizaran seis horas antes de la hora H, antes de los bombardeos aéreos y navales.

Pero de aquí ni que diga cuando pisemos suelo, así que memoricen tantos los objetivos del 101 como el del 82, aterrizaremos detrás del muro del Atlántico con varias guarniciones alemanas, no podremos esperar ser revelados hasta después de varias horas de la hora H, pero para esto se nos han entrenado, Buena Suerte.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**5 de Junio de 1944**

**Greenhan Cammon, Inglaterra, 21:17 hr**

Han pasado 2 años de duro entrenamiento y por fin podré servir a mi país, estoy muy nervioso debido a que jamás estuve en un campo de batalla real, pero daré lo mejor de mí en esta Operación.

He pasado por muchas cosas locas, pero esta Operación será de gran importancia conformada por mas de 175000 hombres, siendo el desembarco anfibios mas grande de las historia, hace unas horas el General Eisenhower nos dio una visita, diciéndonos que del éxito de esta operación puede ser crucial para la Guerra.

Desde hace un tiempo no nos han permitido tener contacto con nadie del exterior, sólo he memorizado, mapas y planes de batalla estos últimos meses.

Mi unidad La Compañía Baker esta encargada para colocar valijas de aterrizaje para dar señal a la fuerza de invasión principal, y asegurar el pueblo de Ste Mere Eglise protegiendo flancos de la Playa Utah y el vestuario de río Douve que divide las playas Utah y Omaha, si todo sale bien los alemanes se llevaran una sorpresa endiablada.

Soldado Naruto Uzumaki

506 PIR, 101 División Aerotransportada

*******************

**Capitulo 2**

"**La batalla de Ste Mare Iglese, Noche"**

**Afueras de Ste Mere Iglese, 5 de Junio de 1944, 23:30 hr**

Acaba de saltar en paracaídas, a mitad de la noche, flotaba y veía el paisaje rural de Normandía, muy bello que se podía apreciar la belleza de Ste Mere Iglese, aunque estuviese habitada por la peste Alemana.

Caí en un campo abierto de cultivo con algunas casas al frente, y con mi Thomson preparada me tenía que reunir con el Sargento Harley, veía la casa en frente en donde estaba algo lejos de mi y me dirigí hacia la izquierda de la casa donde había un patio al aire libre con unos dos árboles en él, tenía muchos arbustos grandes y árboles de pequeño, fui hacia una subida donde me conducía al patio y noté que no estaba sólo.

Un soldado alemán estaba ¨regando¨ un árbol y sigilosamente me le acercaba poco a poco, lograba acercarme con mucha discreción, estaba a punto de darle con la culata del arma, pero coño pise una ramita y el cabron voltea con su MP-40.

Pero yo rápidamente le di cun golpe con la culata en toda la cara, pero el cabron soportó el golpe y dice o mejor dicho me grita.

-Verdammt wer bist du? sterben!- me gritó loco el soldado un idioma que no le entendía ni leches pero la bestia me dispara sin piedad con su arma automática, pero yo esquiva la ráfaga de balas saltando rápidamente y en el suelo, me vuelve a disparar, yo me agache y le disparé.

Con apretar el gatillo la ráfaga de balas le da fuertemente en el pecho matándolo al instante, cayendo muerto tiñendo el verde pasto de sangre, y dentro de unas horas todo el suelo verde se teñida rojo como la sangre.

-Vaya mi primer alemán que mato, fue cuando regaba las matitas- decía para mi mismo comprobando con el pie si estaba del todo muerte, y sólo estaba un cuerpo sin vida y en el patio vi un camino que me conducía hacia mi objetivo, el Sargento Harley.

-¡Sargento Harley!... - le iba a decir pero me callé observando el cuerpo muerto del sargento ahorcado por su propio paracaídas enredado en un árbol, así que sólo me limite a tomar su bolso donde tenía el equipo para hacer la valija de aterrizaje.

Así me caminaba sigilosamente evitando ser descubierto, hay vi un bunker alemán donde al parecer habían dos soldados alemanes al parecer oyendo música mientras jugaban damas, así me acerque y me fui a las ramas de un árbol donde podía ver a los dos soldados jugando damas y oyendo música, al parecer era de Richard Wagner, la clásica opera alemana, al parecer tenían buen gusto con la música, pero veremos que gustos tienen con las granadas jeje jeje.

Así agarre mi granada le quité el seguro y la lance dentro del bunker dando una fuerte explosión, en eso me le adentré al bunker, para mi sorpresa había un soldado alemán vivo y me dispara con su Kar98k en el hombro, el soldado iba a sonar una alarma pero yo rápidamente use mi pistola con la que logre matar al soldado.

Por suerte la bala sólo me dio en el hombro y no logro hacerme ningún daño real, así que guarde mi pistola y me dirigí al bunker, encontré una salida así me dirigí a un campo extenso con unos pocos muros, con casa al frente, así que sin perder el tiempo prepare las valijas para dar la señal, ¡Y hay comienza la invasión!.

En eso se oía la las alarma de invasión, de pronto se oían las explosiones, desde el cielo se veían las explosiones pareciendo relámpagos, los aviones bombardeaban las casas y de pronto aparecen los aviones con mi unidad paracaidista el regimiento 506, desde sus respectivos paracaídas, la invasión había iniciado.

Mi unidad ya había aterrizado y de pronto de las casas salen tropas alemanas y comienza la batalla, los alemanes disparaban sin piedad hacia el ejército americano y nosotros no nos quedamos atrás y comenzabas a disparar, cubriéndonos en los muros de ladrillos en esta zona.

Yo disparaba a los alemanes con mi Thomson, mientras ellos disparaban a cubierto, pero nuestra situación empeoro cuando de una casa por la ventana sale un alemán con un MG42, disparando a varios hombres de mi unidad, casi logran dispararme pero yo logré ponerme a cubierto, use el Kage Bushin no Jutsu y buscaba un perímetro seguro así mis clones disparaban por las ventanas, pero la MG42 se deshizo de ellos.

-¡Vamos fuegos en esas ventanas!- decía un teniente de mi unidad y junto con mis compañeros dimos fuego a por esas ventanas, pero la MG42 nos ponía difícil la situación, así use un clon como cebo y rápidamente me dirigí a un muro más cerca de esta casa y casi me disparaban pero mi rapidez logro salvarme la vida, las tropas disparaban y se acercaban pero aun así muchos de mi unidad morían, pero la situación empeora cuando de las ventanas tres o cuatro alemanes usaban un potente jutsu Katon lanzando fuertes olas de fuego que quemaban más a mi unidad, los borbandeos se daban sin cesar en las casas, así decide arrastrarme haciéndome pasar por muerto y rezarle a Dios que no me mataran y así sucedía cuando me puse a un muro bien cercano disparé con mi rifle francotirador y maté al de la MG42.

-Naruto parece que aun no has muerto- me decía una voz que me toca el hombro y me asuste y cuando voltea era...

-Sai, ¡coño no me asustes quieres!- le regañe pero este sólo me da una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas y muy raras y yo sólo extrañado no sabia el porque esta actitud tan rara de mi amigo.

Pero no me iba a quedar toda la vida averiguando su actitud y agache la cabeza de Sai junto a la mía.

-Bueno no es momento para gilipolleces esto es la Guerra- le decía a mi amigo y este me dice.

-Naruto tu deshazte de los alemanes con el lanza llamas yo te cubro- me decía Sai con seriedad en sus ojos.

-Pero...- le iba a comentar pero este me interrumpe.

-Créeme amigo, no te dejare morir- me decía con mucha seriedad y confianza y yo sólo le afirme con la cabeza.

Así con mi rifle francotirador disparé al primer alemán del lanzallamas despejando una parte pero aun quedaban dos, los alemanes que salían de la casa me quería disparar pero Sai me cubría con su Thomson dándome a demostrar que se podía confiar en él, así me dirigí a por el otro cabron logrando deshacerme de los lanzallamas y sólo quedaba uno, los alemanes intentaban matarme pero Sai evitaba a toda costa evitar que me tocasen siquiera y así con mi rifle Springfield logro matar al último alemán despejando el camino para las casas.

Pero un soldado agarra la MG42 y cuando casi nos disparaba Sai se agacha muy nervioso, y yo me quedaba aterrado ¿acaso todo iba acabar así como así?, pero de pronto una bazuca da en la ventana volando gran parte de la casa.

-¡Vamos, vamos a por esas casas!- nos decía el Sargento Goldfec.

Nosotros nos dirigíamos a las casas pero había muchos alemanes en la casa y estaban listos para atacarnos pero de milagro un avión lanzo una bomba matando a muchos alemanes en la planta alta despejando el perímetro para capturar las casas.

Así con las casas despejadas por así decirlo nos dirigimos hacia una de ellas, el Sargento Goldfec patea la puerta logrando entrar, yo veía la casa muy desordenada y con varios muebles tapando las entradas a las habitaciones de arriba, me adentre y de pronto aparecen algunos alemanes a atacarnos, un alemán salía de las escaleras de un sólo salto algo herido, presumiblemente el que le dieron con la bazuca, intento matarme con un kunai pero yo me defendí con la culata del arma pero a pesar del fuerte golpe, me logra desarmar con un golpe y me agarra los dos brazos pegándome en la pared con una sola mano, el soldado alemán me iba a apuñar con su kunai pero yo le di un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en la muñeca y le devolví la llave, rápidamente le clave dos kunais en los pies sin piedad alguna para evitar que me hiciera lo mismo y le propino un ransengan a toda potencia mandando a volar rompiendo una pared con su cuerpo matando al soldado.

Mis compañeros habían golpeados con sus cultas del arma y disparados a los alemanes en el suelo y los mas lejanos rápidamente lo disparaban en el cráneo, un soldado lanza una granada hacia las escaleras a las habitaciones de arriba matando a unos alemanes escondidos.

-Vamos Naruto, tenemos que seguir a Golfec- me decía Sai y yo seguí a mi unidad.

En eso mi equipo pasaba por la sala de la casa que nos llevó hacia una puerta trasera que nos llevo a un patio trasero, donde se ponían las gallinas y demás cosas de granjeros, así nos dirigimos a una casa a nuestra izquierda de dos plantas, pero en eso en la ventana del segundo piso sale un alemán a dispararnos sin piedad con su MP-40, y salen mucho mas alemanes de la planta baja disparándonos, sin piedad matando a unos cuantos de nuestros hombres, yo me cubrí en una de las cercas y Sai me decía sobre un plan.

-Mira yo los distraigo atrayendo su fuego y tu…- sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando un soldado alemán apuñala a Sai con su kunai, dejándome atónico y sin palabras, pero resultó ser un clon de tinta y el verdadero Sai le corta el cuello con su kunai.

-Mejor volémosle el culo- dice Sai y lanza una granada en la ventana de arriba pero ellos nos devolvieron la jugada tirándonos una granada, yo la agarre sin miedo alguno y se las devolví, nos cubrimos y matamos a los alemanes, pero cuando fuimos a la casa con los pocos hombre que teníamos aparecen más alemanes a punto de dispararnos. Pero de pronto…

-¡Agáchense!- nos decía el sargento Kakashi junto con Golfec y unos chicos de la compañía y sin vacilar nos agachamos y abrieron rápidamente fuego a los alemanes matándolos al instante.

Cunado íbamos a entrar habían dos alemanes, unos de ellos me golpea con su culata dejando en le piso, pero le di una patada evitando que me disparan y rápidamente saqué mi pistola matando al otro soldado armado junto en el corazón, pero el otro saca un cuchillo y se me abalanza a matarme, yo forcejeaba con el cabron encima mío pero logré agarrar mi Thomson y le doy con la culata quitándomelo de encima y justo en ese momento, algunos soldados disparan sin piedad al alemán matándolo despiadadamente, y apenas era el principio.

Estábamos en la cocina que tenia ventanas y una puerta que conducía hacia un campo donde de pronto viene un camión con varios soldados alemanes, nosotros en la cocina usamos la mesa como cobertura mientras disparábamos sin piedad, los alemanes disparaban sin misericordia alguna hacia nosotros, un alemán intentó atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo saltando desde la ventana y yo le di con la culata y le dispare en el suelo, me agache y seguía matando a los alemanes, pero en eso decidí lanzar una granada y me deshice de varios alemanes pero quedaban algunos pocos y Sai usa un jutsu de tinta cegando a los alemanes y disparándoles sin piedad alguna, después de todo esto era la guerra.

Me fui a otro patio con varios alemanes esperándonos, en eso un alemán apuñala varias veces a un soldado americano y le saca los ojos y le dispara en los testículos son piedad alguna, matándolo de una manera muy brutal, otro le dispara en los pies a uno de mis compañeros y le cortan la cabella con una espada, así los alemanes nos atacaban yo dispare como loco con mi Thomson a los alemanes que se me acercaran, Sai usaba su tinta cegando y disparando y sacando animales de tinta matando a los alemanes, pero uno me lanza un shuriken lastimando mi hombro y otro desde la espalda me dispara aunque tuviese mi chaleco me causó mucho daño, nada serio pero doloroso, y cuando el alemán me iba a disparar con su pistola, rápidamente Kakashi le hace una llave poniendo su mano en la nuca, y con la misma pistola que tenía aprieta el gatillo disparándole en la nuca, una muerte a sangre fría, y el de la espada lo mata el sargento Goldfec disparándole en el cuello y el que me atacó le propine varios kunais matándolo al instante, al parecer nos deshicimos de ellos pero un soldado sale de los árboles a atacarnos con su MP-40 pero yo le propine un Ransengan mandándolo a volar hacia los árboles de donde salio, nos adentramos más hacia el patio agarramos hacia nuestra derecha y estaba el capitán Jiraiya.

-Vamos tenemos que capturar el pueblo ¡vamos!- nos decía el Capitán Jiraiya dirigiéndonos a una trinchera entre los arbustos a mitad de la noche

Así nosotros caminábamos agachados siguiendo al Capitán Jiraiya con el fuerte sonido de los disparos, las bombas y los borbandeos, esto era la guerra, y apenas era el comienzo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Día D, 00:20 hr

Ste Mere Iglese

La Operación Overlord a iniciado, la guerra es mas brutal de lo que pensaba saca lo peor de uno, sólo para un sobrevivir un minuto más, y apenas es el principio según del Sargento Goldfec y Kakashi.

Ninguno aterrizó donde se suponía que debían aterrizar, por suerte nos encontramos con hombres de la compañía Dog, Easy y Fox, ¡que desastre!

Nuestra misión es capturar el pueblo de Ste Mere Iglese a unas 5 millas de la Playa Utah, el Capitán Jiraiya dice que hay dos pelotones ninjas en el pueblo creo que nos viene una lucha seria, nuestro objetivo es la toma de la carretera de Ste Mere Iglese que une a la Playa Utah con la carretera principal de la península. Que nos colocaría en medio del contra-ataque alemán más probable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sur de Ste Mere Iglese, Día D, 00:20 hr

Ya al final del camino era el último en salir y cuando salí de la trinchera me trajo justo al sur del pueblo, con los demás chicos de 101, agarré unos botiquines de primeros auxilios, y si que los necesitaba, me reuní con los demás chicos de mi pelotón.

-Vamos chicos, a por ese pueblo- nos decía el Capitán Jiraiya y así nos dirigíamos hacia unas casas donde nuestro único obstáculo era un campo al aire libre sin muro con unos pocos árboles y unas vacas muertas, así corríamos hacia las casa pero de pronto borbandearon el campo donde pasábamos matando a un soldado en frente mío y yo fui impactado por la explosión, de pronto mi vista se tornaba borrosa, como una cámara lenta, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y lo único que veía eran los chicas del 101 correr desesperadamente hacia las casas donde los mataban sin misericordia alguna, con las MG42 en las casas, una MG me pilló y me empezaba a disparar pero el soldado desvió las balas cerca de mi y yo lentamente intentaba ponerme a cubierto y de pronto un chakra extraordinario, no se como explicarlo una esencia tan poderosa que me permitió darme la fuerza suficiente y me cubrí al árbol volviendo en si.

-¿Que me habrá ocurrido?- me preguntaba a mi mismo al sentir esta esencia tan poderosa y sólo veía el cielo nocturno con las bombas explotando dándole un aspecto aterrador como feroces relámpagos estallando a su mereced, y yo me volví preguntar.

-¿Esto es lo que significa la guerra?- me preguntaba a mi mismo ironizando conmigo mismo.

-¡Soldado deje de perder el tiempo esto es la guerra!- me regañaba el Sargento Golfec desde lo lejos y ahí reacciones volviendo en si.

En eso mire al soldado de la MG42, asomando mi cabeza con cuidado agarre un shuriken y se lo lance a toda fuerza y logre atinarle, así rápidamente corrí hacia las cercas que nos cubrirían del fuego enemigo pero otro soldado agarra la MG42 y me tuve que agachar rápidamente arrastrándome evitando el fuego, por los momentos, pero ahí me pillan y me disparan pero por suerte tenía una vaca muerta que uso como escudo, el olor era insoportable, pero peor que estar lleno de plomo, así rápidamente saqué mi fiel Springfield y en un salto hacia las cercas le disparé con chakra de viento logrando matar al soldado, logrando estar bajo la seguridad de la cerca en el extremo derecho y la entrada estaba en el extremo izquierdo ¡bendita suerte!.

Pero mi suerte decide ¨mejorarse¨ ya que otro soldado más agarra la molesta MG42 y empieza a disparar la cerca, yo agachado me movía evitando que me agarra las balas que destruían la cerca poco a poco, también un sargento arrastrando a un soldado herido, y en eso agarre la Thomson lo apunté con la mira y le lancé la rápida ráfaga de balas hacia el soldado desasiéndome de la escoria alemana, hay en el extremo de la cerca estaba mi amigo Sai.

-Mira Naruto hay un soldado con una MG42 ahí adelante, atrae su fuego y yo me encargo de él- me decía Sai pero yo sólo me abalancé saltando la cerca y con mi Kage Bushin no jutsu logre eliminar los alemanes en la carretera que separaba la cerca de las casas, y yo a quemarropa esquiva la MG42 muy cerca de mi y le propine un cachazo noqueando al cabron.

-Bien hecho soldado Uzumaki, habrán fuego por esas ventanas- decía el superior Jiraiya y así nosotros abrimos fuego a por esas ventanas matando a los soldados alemanes dentro y lanzábamos granadas a las plantas de arriba matando a los soldados alemanes.

Las casas destruidas e incendiadas le daban un aspecto muy aterrador al pueblo, si que la guerra era horrible, pero si quería un futuro mejor para mis generaciones futuras, estaría dispuesto hacer lo que sea, por un futuro mejor para mi pueblo.

Así me dirigí hacia una casa destruida y en llamas pero a mi derecha en una ventana de arriba estaba un soldado a punto de dispararme pero Sai me salva la vida de nuevo disparando al soldado primero, pero cuando volteé a mi izquierda habían varios soldados y abrieron fuego hacia nosotros, yo junto con el pelotón abrimos fuego y logramos abatir a los alemanes, aunque una bala me da en la pierna, pero aun así podía movilizarme, fuimos a los ruinas en llamas y entramos por las ventanas a una parada de autobuses vieja, donde hay estaban varios alemanes y abrimos fuego nuevamente, nos ocultábamos en los pilares y disparábamos al enemigo, logrando despejar la parada, pero acercándonos a las ventanas había un carro de combate un semi-oruga blindado abriendo fuego matando a varios soldados de nuestro pelotón.

-Soldado Naruto deshazte del semi-oruga nosotros atraeremos su fuego, ¡vamos!- ordenaba el Capitán Jiraiya.

Y Así, el capitán Jiraiya, los sargentos Goldfec y Kakashi, junto con mi amigo Sai y cuatro soldados atraían su fuego disparando por las ventanas, yo salí de la estación y con el semi-oruga disparando me piíla y decide matarme, uso los clones de sombra que me salvan la vida, así me le acerque al semi-oruga lo suficiente para no ser alcanzado por el fuego de su metralleta, así que decidido salí exponiéndome a la muerte y en un grito de ira dispare, a todo dar con mi Thomson matando al alemán pero una bala de su MP40 me alcanzó dañando mi brazo, pero seguía caminando con algo de dificultad, pero algo que yo no pudiese controlar.

-Bien hecho Naruto, bien hecho, sigamos que queda un pueblo por capturar- decía nuestro superior de pelotón.

Así nos dirigimos hacia unas casas con un muro que nos serviría como cobertura, y al parecer si nos sería útil muchos alemanes abren fuego por las ventanas de la casa y una MG42 en un garaje sin puertas hacia nosotros.

-Soldado Uzumaki flanquéelos por la izquierda los demás,¡abran fuego!- ordenaba nuestro mayor y así todos acatamos sus ordenes.

Yo corría evitando el fuego enemigo ocultándome en unos arbustos al lado de las casas que le abrían fuego a mis compañeros, en eso me adentré en la casa donde habían varios soldados alemanes disparando a mis compañeros, así abrí fuego hacia el enemigo, pero cuando me acerque aparece otro soldado alemán y me ataca con un cuchillo, logrando lastimarme y caí al suelo debido a la fuerza del corte y cuando el soldado saca su pistola para matarme, le lancé un kunai, enterrándolo en su mano logrando desarmarlo pegándolo contra la pared y ahí lo noqueé con la culata de mi Thomson y me dirigí hacia otra habitación con varios alemanes abriendo fuego, yo a quemarropa disparaba con mi arma automática logando deshacerme de la escoria alemana, así me dirigí al garaje donde estaba el soldado agachado disparando con su MG42, y sin vacilar lo golpeé con la culata de mi arma, pero cuando volteé el mismo soldado que le clave el kunai en la mano me da con la culata de su arma tirándome al piso y decide dispararme, yo rápidamente esquiva las balas en el suelo y usé el kage bushin, logrando ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, deshaciendo mis clones lo lance fuera de la ventana desasiéndome del soldado.

-Vamos aun nos queda trabajo por terminar- nos ordenaba la voz de nuestro superior.

Así me voy hacia una habitación trasera junto con mi pelotón que nos conduce hacia una cementerio local con algunas pequeñas casas en frente donde nos esperaban varios soldados alemanes que abren fuego hacia nosotros, cubriéndonos dentro de la casa disparábamos sin cesar hacia el enemigo, yo rápidamente Sali a fuego abierto y me escondí en una cerca cubriéndome del fuego enemigo, disparaba con mi Thompson a los soldados alemanes y rápidamente me escondo en una de las lápidas y abrimos fuego logrando despejar el camino, un soldado alemán sale de los arbustos y yo le propina un potente ransengan mandándole de donde salio, pero al final de cementerio había un iglesia destruida con alemanes abriendo fuego sin vacilar hacia nosotros, yo me cubrí en una de las casas pequeñas esperando el mejor momento para atacar, pero en eso aparece el sargento Kakashi a darme un consejo por así decirlo.

-Un pequeño consejo Naruto, usa las armas contra el soldado alemán común y el chakra contra el Ninja alemán, que cuando necesites chakra no tendrás y adiós soldado que luz te apagaste ¿entendido?- me regañaba mi superior ante el uso innecesario de chakra que gastaba con un simple soldado.

-Si- le respondí comprendiendo como debía luchar en el campo de batalla.

-Bueno a la de tres, atacamos ¿entendido?- me decía el sargento Kakashi.

-Hai- le afirmaba como era costumbre en mi pueblo.

-Bien al a la de tres ¡ya!- me ordena mi superior, cargamos nuestra Thompson sin pensarlo dos veces y salimos al campo de batalla.

Los dos gritábamos en cólera disparando nuestras armas hacia la pequeña iglesia destruida, con el resto de la unidad, usábamos las lápidas para cubrirnos del fuego enemigo.

-Naruto valla por la puerta principal y limpie la iglesia, ¡Sai! cúbralo- nos ordenaba nuestro capitán Jiraiya.

-Bien señor- acataba Sai la orden de nuestro líder.

En eso sin vacilar Sai y yo acatamos la orden disparando a todo alemán que se nos cruce del medio, yo limpiaba el camino hacia la iglesia mientras Sai me cuidaba el trasero de toda peste alemana, entramos a la iglesia y estaba llena de escombros debido al borbandeo aéreo y disparábamos a los alemanes que estaban, era ocho soldados armados para nosotros dos, el cual lográbamos deshacernos de ellos en un santiamén, fuimos hacia el alemán con la MG42 y le dimos unos buenos disparan hacia el condenado ese.

Salimos de la iglesia y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra derecha a una muro con una puerta, donde agarramos de nuevo hacia la derecha y enfrente habían escombros y llamas, sin techo alguno debido al fuerte borbandeo de nuestros aviones, nosotros saltamos el muro, y en un hueco en la pared, atacamos a unos soldados alemanes que estaban montados en un cañón móvil Flay 87 abriendo fuego hacia los aviones de nuestro ejército, nosotros abrimos fuego rápidamente hacia los soldados, matándolos con mucha facilidad, pero habían más soldados que nos complican la situación y empezamos abrirles fuego, nosotros esquivábamos las balas con nuestras habilidades ninjas logrando deshacernos de ellos, otros se acercaban a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero nuestra superioridad física nos sirvió de mucho, aunque no eran tan fáciles como esperábamos, eran muy fuertes a la lucha callera a golpes y era muy buenos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con culatas de arma y usamos nuestros kunais, para defendernos, pero un soldado pensaba atacarme a traición disparándome a muy corta distancia, así rápidamente lo esquive a quemarropa aunque una bala me alcanzó y le propine un ransengan hacia el soldado matándolo al instante.

-Soldado Naruto coloque estos explosivos- me decía el capitán Jiraiya

Así agarré los explosivos, coloque las bombas y la activé, en cuanto inicia la cuenta regresiva, nos pusimos a cubiertos apreciando como explotaba el cañón antiaéreo, y así nos dirigimos hacia el próximo cañón

-Asegúrate en usar el chakra al mínimo, te lo digo por tu bien soldado- de dice Kakashi con algo de calma y yo sólo caminaba por la calle hecha escombro y en llama, donde había un claro rastro de destrucción y caos.

-Sean cautelosos soldados, no sabemos que coño hay haya adelante- nos advertía el capitán Jiraiya.

Nosotros teníamos las armas cargadas preparados para cualquier cosa que nos venga encima, a mitad de la noche estaban los fuertes borbandeos aéreos, y los ataques de misiles anti-aéreos un infierno en su totalidad.

Cuando llegamos al fin de la calle, estaba otro cañón móvil Flay 87, en una casa completamente destruida sin paredes ni techo alguno con varios soldados resguardando el cañón anti-aéreo, nos cubrimos en un pequeño muro de ladrillos con su techo y ventanas cerca de una pequeña casa, nos cubríamos mientras disparábamos a los alemanes, en eso decidí rodearlos por la derecha.

Así disparaba a los alemanes con mi arma sin piedad alguna, a todos ellos, los alemanes me atacaron con cuchillos intentando apuñalarme, pero sólo lograron cortarme, yo le daba con la culata del arma a todo alemán que se me acercara, un alemán intentó atacarme con su pistola y yo lo golpea, demoliéndolo a puñetazos, pero un alemán intento atacarme desde la espalda pero yo rápidamente esquive el golpe y le di un disparo en la frente, me fui mas hacia el lado extremo izquierdo de la casa hecha ruinas, y disparé a los alemanes pero para mi desgracia se desgata el arma y rápidamente mientras los dos alemanes faltantes cargaban, le disparé a uno de ellos matándolos al instante, pero luego uno de ellos intentó atacarme con la culata de su MP40, pero yo rápidamente saqué mi kunai matando al soldado, puse las cargas explosivas, me alejé cuando empezó la cuenta regresiva del cronómetro, y me tiré al suelo a cubierto.

-Vamos soldados sólo falta un cañón anti-aéreo, vamos, vamos- decía nuestro capitán

Yo me levanté y me movilicé junto con mi pelotón, pero la carretera principal del pueblo estaba bloqueada con una reja y no teníamos tiempo así agarramos un atajo en un pequeño callejón, fuimos a una pequeña casa el cual estaba los soldados afuera, abriendo fuego hacia nosotros, y nosotros hacia ellos.

En eso durante el tiroteo, nosotros cubriéndonos dentro de la casa, y ellos cubriéndose en los escombros, el capitán Jiraiya nos da otra orden.

-¡Naruto! Tu y Sai vallan a por esos cabrones, nosotros los cubriremos- daba una nueva orden nuestro capitán.

En eso sin vacilación alguna, acatamos la orden de Jiraiya-Sensei, exponiéndonos al fuego alemán pero con miedo no íbamos a lograr nada, así que ¡fuego hacia esos cabrones!.

Así Sai yo gritamos de furia hacia los soldados alemanes en medio de las ruinas, disparando a los alemanes, yo con mi chakra y Sai con las balas, y cuando nos acercábamos hacia los alemanes le dábamos unos buenos culatazos en la cabeza para demostrarles quienes eran los jefes.

-Vamos Naruto tenemos mucho que hacer- me decía Sai.

-Hay está el ultimo cañón anti-aéreo ¡destrúyanlo!- ordenaba el capitán Jiraiya y así nos dirigimos a la carretera que nos conducía hacia el cañón móvil Flay 87, en eso por las casas a nuestra derecha aparecen varios soldados alemanes y así abrimos fuego hacia ellos, pero por suerte había una carcacha francesa en donde ponernos a cubierto, en eso lancé una granada logrando matar a muchos alemanes, fui hacia las casas y logre ir hacia un atajo, me aparecen muchos alemanes el cual yo abrí fuego hacia ellos, logrando despejar mi camino, en el atajo, logré ir hacia la curva donde habían dos nidos con ametralladoras MG42, mi unidad cási va hacia la curva pero yo grité advirtiendo a mis compañeros.

-¡Cuidado!- le grité advirtiendo a mis compañeros, yo le di con la culata de mi arma al soldado y le disparé matándolo al instante, me cubrí con los sacos de arena de los otros soldados de la ametralladora, dos me disparaban y uno hostiaba a mis compañeros, yo agarre mi rifle Springfield disparando a los soldados, matándolos uno a uno, despejando el camino, usé la MG42 para matar a los soldados que estaban en el Flay 87, desasiéndome de los soldados alemanes, eran muchos como 20 soldados, así junto con mis compañeros abrimos fuego hacia ellos, los acorralábamos, disparando y golpeando con la culata, en eso quedaban unos pocos y matamos a los últimos soldados alemanes.

Pero nuestra suerte no dura nada y nos vienen otros soldados más escondidos en las casas, acorralados, hacíamos resistencia usando nuestro chakra para poder usarlo como balas, algo cansados pudimos matar a los soldados que nos acorralaban en un 10 contra 20, pero persistimos logrando deshacernos de los últimos soldados.

-Jeison, Martin, Johnson, Mcnicalls y Anderson, abran fuego cubriéndonos, los demás usen sus jutsus- ordenaba el capitán Jiraiya y así nosotros dimos lo mejor de si.

En eso el Capitán Jiraiya utiliza el Ransengan sobre uno de ellos, Sai usa su jutsu tinta cegando a los alemanes y matándolos con su pistola, Kakashi usa su Raikiri y yo use un potente Ransengan mientras Goldfec lo ataca con su culata y le da una fuerte patada en la garganta, y yo no me quedaría así le propine un potente Ransengan a uno de los soldados mientras nuestros compañeros nos cubrían con fuego de cobertura, logrando vencer las ultimas tropas alemanas capturando el pueblo.

-Naruto vuele ese cañón- ordenaba nuestro mayor.

Así coloque la carga nos alejamos y vimos el ultimo cañón explotar, logrando tomar el pueblo.

-Pueblo asegurado- decía unos de los oficiales líder de pelotón que venían de la carretera.

-Quiero que un cuerpo médico aquí- decía otro de los oficiales en la carretera.

En eso vienen los otros pelotones, uno a cada lado de la carretera, nos reunimos en un circulo donde el capitán Jiraiya nos da una palabras.

-Buen trabajo soldados, pero recuerden que sólo es un pueblo, para los que es su primera vez bienvenidos al espectáculo, el resto, créanme que no han visto nada todavía, descanse que aun falta trabajo que hacer, tomar las ametralladoras en un perímetro defensivo, tener la guardia y a sus compañeros en mente, buen trabajo- decía nuestro capitán Jiraiya felicitando nuestro arduo trabajo.

Estaba orgulloso pude sobrevivir a mi primera misión de servicio a la patria, he pisado el primer escalón, pero aun falta mucho para poder salvar a mi patria, mucho que hacer para ganar esta guerra, pero se necesita tiempo para ello, pero lo lograre, no retrocaré a mi palabra, nunca, ese es mi camino Ninja.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Aun falta una parte la subiré pronto, para evitar confusión trivia:

-Para los que jugaron Call of Duty sabrán perfectamente como es el ambiente del que les hablo, exactamente igual.

-Ste Mere Iglese es una clara referencia a Ste Mare Eglase, el Monte Durof es una referencia a Ste Mare Du Mont.

-La región de Inconnu que queda al Este del Río Orne es inventada, no pude conseguir como se llama además Inconnu literalmente significa en Francés, ¨Desconocido¨ debido a que no se como se llama la región Este del Río Orne, ahora se que se llama la Región de Calé.

-Los cañones Flay 87, son FlakPanzers

-Los demás datos geográficos fueron sacados de Call of Duty, Wikipedia y unos Atlas en mi casa XD

PS: Lamento si puse no se a Naruto un poco sanguinario, dije que trataría todo lo posible para mantener su personalidad.

Hasta la próximaXD


	3. La batalla de Ste Mare Iglese, Día

El autor esta feliz con sus review y son su estímulo para continuar con su historia, lo agradece mucho.

El esta muy emocionado trabajando en su fic, asi es que los dejo con la tercera parte, ojala sea de su agrado y como siempre sus comentarios serán bien recibidos por él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Día D, 05:00 hr**

**Ste Mere Iglese**

Mi primer de servicio a la patria, ha sido una experiencia inolvidable, sólo pocos hemos sobrevivido en esta matanza, un gran trabajo y pensar que sólo fue un pueblo.

Anoche no hemos visto más de un Ninja en el pueblo, estamos a unos millas a las playas que nos parecen millones, estamos completamente rodeados, sin una radio que nos funciones dejándonos en las grandes.

Nuestras defensas la componen pocos hombres, MG42 en perímetros defensivos, Panzerfausts para defensa anti-tanque y el pueblo mismo, creo que se nos avecina una lucha seria.

Esta mañana los chicos de la fuerza aérea y la armada naval, desataron un infierno en esas playas, todo un espectáculo, ahora los alemanes saben que estamos aquí, y nosotros sabemos que ellos están aya, ásí que decidirán retirarse o se abalanzaran sobre nosotros, pronto lo sabremos.

**Soldado Naruto Uzumaki**

**Regimiento 506, del 101 División Aerotransportada.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La batalla de Ste Mere Iglese; Día**

**Ruinas de Ste Mere Iglese, Día D, 07:00 hr**

Mientras descansaba un poco, de pronto oigo fuertes explosiones, que me despertaban débilmente, abría lentamente mis ojos con mucho pesar y veía a mis compañeros esconderse en una casa, oigo otra explosión más fuerte y de hay me doy cuenta, que eran morteros y me dirigí corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡Morteros!- advertía nuestro capitán.

-Vamos levantaos y afectaos, que los alemanes nos traen el café- nos decía el Sargento Goldfec y nosotros nos dirigimos a la casa del frente, me había quedado dormido donde volé el ultimo Flay 87.

Así los pocos hombre que éramos, nos mas de 10, se esconden en la pequeña casa, esperando que pasara la oleada de morteros que nos jodía a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Bien han hecho una pausa, Johnson eche un vistazo- ordenaba nuestro capitán a uno de los soldados dentro de la casa.

-Si capitán- acataba la orden el joven soldado de unos 20 años de edad.

En el joven soldado, va hacia fuera investigando el perímetro, pero cuando asomo su cabeza a una de las puertas, recibe un tiro matándolo, y el capitán Jiraiya ordena defender el pueblo.

-Mierda nos han alcanzado ¡Defiendan el pueblo!- ordenaba nuestro mayor, nosotros cargamos nuestras armas y nos preparamos para la batalla que se nos acerca.

Así nosotros salimos listo para atacar, en eso venían alemanes desde la calle de abajo saltando las cerca que bloqueaba el camino, y por las casas, nosotros abrimos fuego cubriéndonos con sacos de arena, disparando a los alemanes, yo usaba mi Springfield disparando con audaz precisión hacia el enemigo, pero en eso, vienen soldados saltando hábilmente, con chalecos negros ninjas, en vez del típico uniforme gris.

Unos de ellos usa rápidos sellos de mano y lanza una potente jutsu de fuego, creando una ola de fuego que se nos aproximaba a nosotros.

-¡Goldfec sabes que hacer!- gritaba Jiraiya-Sama hacia uno de los sargentos.

-Si capitán Sioto: Suijinheki- dice Goldfec ejecutando un jutsu de agua, creando un muro de agua escupiendo un chorro de su boca, protegiéndonos del jutsu de fuego.

-¡Kakashi haz lo tuyo!- ordena de nuevo nuestro capitán.

-Hai, Jutsu Dragón de Agua- decía el sargento Kakashi usando varios sellos de mano y ejecuta su potente jutsu hacia los ninjas de Alemania.

Pero nuestra situación empeora cuando detrás del muro de la carretera aparecen más tropas alemanas a nuestro acoso, poniéndonos una lucha seria.

-¡Kakashi Naruto, Sai atacan a los ninjas de enfrente los demás cubran nuestras espaldas!- Ordenaba nuestro comandante con voz cortante y tajante.

-¡Hai!- todos obedecíamos la orden de nuestro superior, empezando así la batalla.

Así inicia el fuerte combate, los soldados disparaban al enemigo, mientras nosotros empezábamos una lucha Ninja contra los ninjas del Shigakure, Sai usa su ninjutsu de tita sacando animales para atacar a unos de los shinobis pero éste con su kunai se deshacía fácilmente de ellos, el capitán Goldfec usaba jutsus de tierra como escudo para ponerse a cubierto y disparaba eficazmente contra el enemigo, Kakashi con un kunai luchaba a la par con 4 ninjas del shigakure dando a demostrad su talento, yo en cambio combatí cuerpo a cuerpo con taijutsu a mano limpia, pero el shinobi tenia mucha mejor habilidad que yo y saqué mi kunai y comenzábamos a pelear, los shinobis eran formidable, y de pronto sentía que un genjutsu se me aproximaba, veía la vista negra y de pronto repulse el genjutsu pero ya el soldado me iba a apuñalar con su kunai, yo agarre su muñeca, le di un puño en la cara, use mi kage bushin tres de mis clones le dan una triple-patada simultáneamente, yo salto hacia los aires y le di una sola patada en la nuca, bautizando este como ni Uzumaki Naruto Redam.

Pero al parecer habían más shinobis, Kakashi y el capitán Jiraiya interviene usando un potente jutsu Katon quemando a varios soldados alemanes, mientras Goldfec usa un jutsu de agua para apagar las llamas, y le da un fuerte chorro de agua rompiendo un muro con el cuerpo de un alemán, pero otros lanzan sus shurikens y nosotros esquivábamos a todo dar, pero al parecer activamos una trampa que lanza más shurikens en todas las direcciones pero Jiraiya-Sensei usa el Hari Jizo no jutsu que con su cabellera blanca nos cubre de los shurikens que se nos aproximaba a todas las direcciones, en eso los soldados abrieron hacia los alemanes, y le daban con la culata y disparando al suelo, mientras nosotros ejecutamos nuestros mejores jutsus, el sargento Kakashi usa su el loto invertido en unos de los shinobis matándolo al instante, yo usaba taijutsu contra uno de los soldados, pero este usa un jutsu que aumentaba el corte de sus cuchillo ampliándolo con chakra, el soldado logró herirme en el estómago con una fuerte cortada, pero yo uso los clones de sombra dándole una fuerte lluvia de golpes, lo agarro por la camisa y le propino un ransengan mandándolo a volar por los aires, pero otro soldado se acerca y yo uso mi pistola deshaciéndome del cabron, el sargento Kakashi usa su Raikiri a máxima potencia matando a uno de los shinobis, y rápidamente saca perros ninjas para su ayuda desasiéndose de muchos soldados alemanes, pero en eso aparecen más soldados, Jiraiya-Sensei ya tenía a muchos ninjas derrotados con sólo taijutsu a mano limpia pero en eso Goldfec, saca varias raíces que atrapan los diez soldados derrotándolos al instante asfixiándolos hasta la muerte.

Yo me quedé muy sorprendido de ese jutsu que ejecutó el Sargento Goldfec, pero en eso el capitán Jiraiya da una nueva orden.

-Golfec Naruto vayan hacia por la carretera hacia oeste, donde estaba el flay 87 a reforzar las defensas, Jeison y Martin ¡cúbranlos!- ordenaba Jiraiya-Sensei mientras ellos protegían la carretera de los ataques ninjas.

-¡Si capitán!- decíamos los cuatros, hiendo a las casas en el mismo atajo para ayudar a nuestros compañeros en la carretera.

En eso los cuatros entramos a la casa, habían soldados esperando con sus MP40, pero nosotros abrimos fuego con nuestras Thompson deshaciéndonos de ellos, fuimos al callejón y del muro saltan algunos ninjas, pero nosotros juntos con los soldados, logramos vencerlos con sólo el uso de nuestros kunais, Jeison y Martin los golpean con la culata de su arma y le disparan en el suelo, aunque salen otros ninjas, estos usan un jutsu de viento que nos tira al piso, un alemán se me tira encima para dispararme pero yo rápidamente desde el piso esquivo y le lanzo un ransengan volándolo por los aires, Goldfec usa de nuevo raíces para atrapar y acabar con los nazis sin piedad alguna asfixiándolos a sangre fría, Jeison usa taijutsu para golpear a un alemán aun tirado en el suelo se levanta y con un cuchillo logra agarrarlo desde la espalda degollándolo vivo, Martin lo golpea con la culata de su Thompson y le da un tiro con su pistola.

-¿Están bien chicos?- preguntaba el sargento Goldfec mientras nos levantamos del piso.

-Si- decíamos los tres al unísimos.

-Bien vamos que tenemos que ayudar a nuestros camaradas- decía nuestro superior.

En eso atacamos con cólera con nuestras armas hacia los alemanes en la calle. Disparábamos las fuertes ráfagas de balas hacia los soldados alemanes, dando fuego de apoyo, fuimos en la casa hecha ruinas donde se encontraba el destruido Flay 87, disparando a los soldados alemanes, pero vienen ninjas del Shigakure hacia el ataque.

-Soldados dénos fuego de cobertura, ¡Naruto, Sai venid conmigo!- ordenaba el Sargento Goldfec.

Así Sai y yo seguimos a nuestro sargento y atacamos con todo lo que teníamos, Sai usaba su jutsu de tinta para atacar a los ninjas, Goldfec usaba potentes jutsus de agua hacia los alemanes, y yo con mi jutsu clones de sombra lograba hacerles frentes, mientras los soldados nos daban fuego de cobertura, así pudimos vencer a los shinobis, pero vienen más shinobis, nosotros nos adentramos en las calles hecha ruina, mientras se movilizaban los soldados a nuestra retaguardia, así detrás del Flay 87 destruido aparecen shinobis pero nosotros pudimos perseverar con nuestro trabajo de equipo y coraje.

-Vamos soldados derrotad al enemigo- gritaba nuestro líder motivándonos a continuar.

Nosotros peleábamos contra los Ninja y soldados alemanes, estos con su MP40 nos dificultaban la situación, mientras uno atacaba con una Kar98k, mientras otros atacaban con sus shurikens, Sai usaba su jutsu de tinta para mantenerlos a raya, mientras yo con mis agresiones físicas y buen taijutsu pude mantenerlos a raya también, uno de los ninjas usa un jutsu donde lanzan un río de lodo inmovilizándolos por completo, así los soldados se preparan para ejecutarnos con sus armas, pero en eso Goldfec usa de nuevo su jutsu de Madera logrando derrotar a los soldados y liberarnos del molesto lodo que nos impedía movernos.

En eso aparece un Teniente Alemán con una Machine-Gun a dispararnos a toda ira.

-Death toall, ¡Its der Führer des gesetzes!- gritaba airado el teniente disparando sin piedad hacia nosotros.

El teniente disparaba como loco con su machine-gun matando a varios de nuestros compañeros, pero Sai y yo nos pusimos a cubierto, mientras el sargento Goldfec se cubría con un escudo de madera protegiendo a unos cuantos sobrevivientes.

-Jeison y Martin atraigan su fuego, yo los protegeré, Naruto cárgate a ese maldito carbón, Sai cúbrelo- ordenaba el superior del escuadrón a los pocos que quedábamos.

-Hai- accedíamos al plan de batalla de nuestro sargento.

En eso los dos soldados atraían el fuego del teniente con Goldfec protegiéndolos, en eso Sai y yo nos arriesgamos atacando al teniente, disparábamos con nuestras Thompson hacia el cabronazo alemán pero este usa un jutsu doton para protegerse de nuestras balas, en eso fuimos al ataque, venían mas soldados y ninjas dificultando nuestro objetivo, así usábamos clones y jutsus de tinta contra las pequeñas tropas con el fuego de apoyo de nuestros compañeros, en eso disparaba a todo enemigo que se me acercase y con la culata lo intenté golpear, pero su muro hace de las suyas, en eso lo golpee, pero el maldito muro me dificultaba la tarea.

-Naruto desásete del cabron no podremos aguantar por mas tiempo- me decía mi compañero y en eso decidí propinarle una técnica mas poderosa.

El teniente, intento dispararme y ataque a quemarropa logrando agarrarlo con la guardia baja para ejecutarle un ransengan, el muro esta vez es demolido ante mi técnica mandándolo a volar a varios metros matándolo al instante.

-Bien hecho soldado, volvamos a reagruparnos vamos, vamos- decía nuestro sargento.

En eso los pocos sobrevivientes vuelven a la carretera por la parte del atajo, donde habían unos cuantos, estaba Jeison cerca del callejón pero de pronto sale un tanque destruyendo los escombros con varios soldados alemanes para el ataque, el tanque aplastó a Jeison de una forma brutal, que horrible era la guerra, definitivamente algo devastador, rápidamente Sai, Martin y yo fuimos al callejón mientras Goldfec mantenía a raya a los soldados alemanes junto con unos pocos hombres.

Por el callejón corríamos para reagruparnos con nuestros compañeros, pero en eso aparecen soldados y ninjas alemanes, para atacarnos, nosotros le disparábamos sin piedad, mientras algunos nos atacaban con kunais, nos vimos obligados a usar kunais también, así peleábamos usando tanto nuestros kunais como nuestras armas, cuando apuñalé a uno de los soldados, resultaba ser un clon de barro y el original me aparece desde el suelo, pero Sai me da su katana el cual usando mi chakra de viento logro amplificar su corte, apuntándole ambas manos sin piedad, y le doy un tiro con mi pistola deshaciéndome del cabronazo.

-Vamos tenemos que reagruparnos- les decía a mis compañeros apurándolos.

-Espera Naruto- me decía Sai pero yo caso omiso le daba a sus palabras.

En eso por la cerca al lado, donde tenía que ir hacia la casa, el tanque disparaba dejándome muy mal herido, veía todo borroso, me dolía la cabeza, y sentía el cuerpo pesado, y para aumentar mi mala suerte dos soldados alemanes.

-Vorbereitung auf die verfluchten- decía unos de ellos y así los dos se preparan para matarme.

En eso cuando los dos alemanes iban a dispararme, Sai y Martin me rescatan, pero un soldado alemán iba a matarme con un jutsu de tierra creando un gran mazo para matarme, pero en eso una potente esencia de chakra envuelve mi cuerpo, el cual rápidamente le propine un potente puñetazo que rompo su mazo y lo mando a volar a varios metros al aire, y de pronto me sentí débil, pero Sai y Martin me llevan hasta la iglesia, Martin me cargaba por el hombro, mientras Sai nos cubría del fuego enemigo y el tanque que logro abrirse paso por la carretera.

-Vamos amigo resiste- me decía Martin mientras me llevaba cargado del hombro.

En eso Martin y Sai logran llevarme a la iglesia, y el capitán Jiraiya veía mi estado decadente.

-¿Coño que rayos tiene?- preguntaba Jiraiya-sensei a uno de los soldados, pero estos no sabía que explicarle, yo me debilitaba poco a poco, pero en eso el capitán Jiraiya agarra un cuchillo abre mi camisa, mi vista se veía cada vez más borrosa, y usar cinco sellos en sus dedos y me los pega en el estómago, en eso sentí, una rara sensación y mi mente volvió en sí, recobrando la conciencia.

-¿Soldado está bien?- me preguntaba Jiraira-sensei dentro de la iglesia, mientras los demás repelían el ataque alemán.

-Creo que si- decía sintiendo una leve jaqueca en mi cerebro, pero el dolor duró poco y pude volver a la acción.

-Bien vaya a proteger con el perímetro con la MG42 que vienen alemanes desde el cementerio- ordenaba mi superior.

En eso agarré la MG42 y disparaba a todos lo soldados que venían desde el cementerio sin piedad alguna, y sin dejarles un respiro, mientras otros soldados protegían el perímetro, los shuriken que lanzaban los bloqueaba con las potentes balas de la ametralladora, así puse una leve pausa pues eran demasiado y lancé una granada, el cual detona matando a varios soldados, agarré mi MG42 haciendo que se retiren, pero sentí un fuerte ruido, al parecer le dispararon a la iglesia, un tanque para ser exacto.

Así agarré el cargamento y salí de la iglesia donde estaban mis compañeros dando la pelea, en eso me uní al combate, repeliendo el ataque alemán, yo sustituí mi Thompson con mi rifle francotirador, y comenzaba a disparar a los cabrones, uno a uno, y un ninja intenta atacarme, pero yo lanzo un shuriken desasiéndome del cabrón.

-Naruto agarra el Panzerfausts y vuela ese tanque- daba Jiraiya-sensei el cual yo acaté sus órdenes sin dudarlo.

Así agarre la bazuca alemana y mientras mi equipo me daba fuego de cobertura dispare el misil para destruir el tanque, agarre de nuevo mi Springfield, pero venían mas alemanes por la carretera, así tuvimos que ir hasta la parte final de la carretera que se dividía en dos tramos, cubriéndonos con nuestros sacos de arena disparando a los soldados alemanes, así los ninjas alemanes ejecutan con sus lanzallamas poderosas olas de fuego que mataba a los pocos hombres que protegíamos el pueblo, en eso el Sargento Goldfec usaba su jutsu de escudo de agua que nos protegió a todos de las inminentes llamas, en eso en medio del vapor, el sargento Kakashi lanza una granada el cual mata a los alemanes en el muro, pero nuestra suerte no dura ni jotas porque viene un Tanque desde el lado sur de la carretera, disparando la casa adonde estábamos nosotros, en eso corrimos evitando que el tanque nos matara, con Goldfec protegiéndonos con su escudo de madera pero no aguantaría mucho, en eso todos entramos a la iglesia, bueno algunos fueron los que se expusieron al fuego de ambos como yo, mientras Goldfec nos protegía, algunos nos protegía del fuego enemigo, mientras unos pocos fuimos a la iglesia, disparando y esquivando a quemarropa las llamas y balas del enemigo, muy difícilmente logramos entrar a la iglesia con otros pocos defendiendo el perímetro, así comencé a disparar, con fuego frontal mas fuego viniendo a su derecha logramos deshacernos de los alemanes, así agarre el panzerfausts con los pocos que éramos volvimos a la carretera y explote ese tanque logrando deshacer las fuerzas invasoras.

-Bien hecho… ¡¿Pero que cara…?!- no pudo de terminar felicitarnos al empezar otra descarga de morteros enemigos.

Así rápidamente cuando creímos morir, Goldfec nos salva cubriéndonos con una cúpula de madera salvándonos a todos.

-¿Están bien?- preguntaba nuestro mayor por nuestro bienestar.

-Creo que si capitán- decía el Sargento Kakashi hablando por todos aunque si estábamos bien.

-Bien ¡en marcha!- decía nuestro capitán.

Así agorábamos una ruta por las casas destruidas al lado de la carretera hacia el norte, donde había otro tanque acensándonos, así desde su lado izquierdo unos soldados se montan disparan al cabron que conducía el tanque, y lanzan una granada explotando el tanque, en eso Jiraiya-sensei me manda a investigar el origen de los morteros. Así me adentre a la carretera donde habían en un lado las casas del pueblo destruidas y el otro el bosque con tanques, carros de combate y también civiles destrozados por la invasión.

En eso en un muro con dos huecos en señal de haber sido demolido no mas de 2 metros, estaba un campo con algunas granjas donde estaba las tropas alemanas acosándonos con su morteros, en eso disparé con mi snaiperd, a los solados que cargaban la MG42, comenzando así el combate, en eso vinieron mis compañeros a comenzar el exterminio hacia las ultimas fuerzas alemanas en Ste Mare Iglese.

-Bien hecho soldado, bien hecho ¡vamos que son las ultimas fuerzas alemanes en el pueblo!- decía nuestro comandante superior hiendo al combate.

Mientras mis compañeros peleaban para derrotar a los alemanes, yo me concentraba en los nidos de ametralladoras, disparando una a uno a cada alemán que quisiera tocar esas MG42, dos en el campo al aire libre, y una dentro de una granja en la planta baja, así cuando me deshice de los nidos entre al combate.

-Vamos Naruto tenemos que derrotarlos- decía Sai listo para el combate.

En eso entramos al campo de batalla, disparando rápidas y potentes ráfagas de bala hacia cualquier cabronazo que nos quisiera dificultar el día, algunos lanzaban shurikens, otros lanzaban los mismos shurikens para repeler su ataque, yo sacaba mi kunai para pelear a la corta gama contra algunos ninjas, sacaba mis clones, que lográbamos deshacernos de muchos enemigos, uno lanzo un jutsu de sombra shuriken clonando sus shurikens, pero yo Goldfec laza un muro de rocas definiéndome y así rápidamente le propine un ransengan al cabron, así en un nido de morteros, disparaba a los alemanes, uno me quiso atacar con la culata de su arma pero yo fui listo y lo golpee primero para luego darle de tiros al ninja.

-Vamos aun falta por limpiar este pueblo- gritaba nuestro superior Jiraiya, fuimos a unas trincheras donde había algunos alemanes listo para el ataque pero yo logré detenerlos junto con mis amigos, avanzando, pero a la final de la trinchera nos esperaba una MG42 listo para matarnos, pero el Sargento Kakashi fue rápido y le corta el cuello con su kunai, así avanzamos y nos adentramos a unos edificios destruidos, el cual habían mas ninjas y soldados alemanes.

-¡Nicht leben lassen!- gritaba un soldado sin entender lo que decía.

Pero sin importar su significado, atacaba junto con algunos soldados, a los cabrones, usaba mi taijutsu hacia los soldados noqueándolos con facilidad mientras mis compañeros le disparaban en el piso, así en el nido de morteros, me acerqué sigilosamente pegándoles con la culata de mi arma matando a ambos soldado a sangre fría.

-¡Perímetro despejado!- gritaba uno de los soldados cerca de mío.

-¡Granja asegurada!- gritaba otros de mis compañeros de pelotón.

-¡Pueblo asegurado!- decía otro soldado más mientras me reunía con mi pelotón.

Así estaba el capitán Jiraiya escribiendo una nota al parecer, y del garaje sale un coche que lo conducía Kakashi con Sai en la parte trasera.

-Naruto súbase- me decía el Sargento Kakashi el cual yo me dirigí al coche y me subí en la parte del copiloto.

-Bueno capitán, si logro llegar al cuartel general en esta carcacha francesa ¿que les digo?- comentaba Kakashi-sensei a nuestro superior.

-Entrégueles esto al Mayor Chepars- decía el capitán Jiraiya entregando la nota que hizo.

-¿Y le dibujo una diana señor?- decía sarcástico nuestro sargento con un extraño humor que ni Sai y yo comprendíamos.

-Ja Ja creó que no será necesario- contesta en tono de broma sin tomárselo tan a pecho, demostrando la rara jerga de estos yanquis.

-Déjeme entender ¿quieres que pasemos las líneas enemigas en esta carcacha francesa?- decía Sai algo preocupado ante la misión.

-Salvo que tenga una idea mejor o una radio que funcione, no queda de otra- decía el capitán Jiraiya yéndose de la escena.

-Ah Tío esto es absurdo ¡de veras!- me quejaba del como nos van a poner en una misión tan difícil.

-Son sólo unas millas soldado, a no ser que le salgan alas limítese a seguir órdenes en silencio- me decía Kakashi muy fastidiado.

Bueno que más se le va hacer, rezar a Dios de poder sobrevivir, y dar lo mejor de nosotros para llegar en una sola pieza al cuartel general, esto de servir al país no es tan fácil y divertido como una espera, pero es una emoción que si pudiese regresar el tiempo, lo dejaría tal cual es, si muy estimulante, la prueba perfecta para dar a conocer de lo que seré… Un Gran Héroe.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, seguiré bajando más capis de esta sorprendente saga, combinando Call of Duty con Naruto

Pronto revelaré datos conforme avance la historia, hasta luego y que tengan un buen día, Adiós XD


	4. Capítulo 4: Route D

Como ya saben, este fic le pertenece a **Wazozo **y por lo mismo, las notas finales le pertenecen a el, ya que el mismo explica parte de su capitulo. Esta muy agradecido de su apoyo y comentarios a través de los review, así es que sigan enviando sus puntos de vista, ya que asi el se anima a seguir adelante con su genial historia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto,** y la trama esta basada en el Juego **Call of** **Duty.**

- &&&&&&&&&- alineadas a la izquierda son cambios de escena dentro de la narración

-**negrita**- nombres destacados o títulos

________________________________________________________________________________________

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Coronel Chepars**

Pueblo asegurado a las 01:25 hr, defensas compuestas por MG42 robadas, algunos Panzerfausts, batallón compuesto por 20 hombres, esta mañana fuimos atacados desde todas las direcciones, por dos pelotones, y una unidad ninja, de 2 a 3 Panzers, no sabemos cuanto mas podremos resistir, mandar refuerzos a Ste Mere Iglese lo mas pronto posible.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 4**

" **Route D"**

**Día D, 08:45 hr**

**Route D**

Estaba montado en el coche, con el Sargento Kakashi en el volante y Sai en el asiento de atrás. Sai y Yo teníamos nuestras Thompson lista para despejar el camino cubierto de alemanes.

El coche pasaba por los bosques de la región y hay estaban unos soldados alemanes patrullando, el cual Sai y yo abrimos fuego, eliminando a los soldados del camino, y los pocos sobrevivientes, el coche hizo lo suyo.

-Vaya al parecer hay alemanes aun en estas zonas- decía Sai algo extrañado.

-Eso significa que los chicos de la playa Utah están haciendo bien su trabajo- le respondía nuestro superior Kakashi

-Genial- me sorprendía el que ya los chicos en Utah, hayan hecho tan rápido su trabajo.

-Bien recuerden que tenemos nuestra propia misión- nos decía el Sargento Kakashi mientras conducía.

Mientras el carro recorría los bosques de Normandía, en un campo estaba un cañón Flack 88 con algunos alemanes, el cual Sai y yo disparábamos, en el trayecto, logrando matar y herir a muchos alemanes, pero el en el recorrido en una curva estaba un bloqueo alemán, Kakashi se deshace de uno de los carros alemanes, pero los otros dos logran aguantar el choque y comienzan a perseguirnos.

-Mierda no me decide se todos, Naruto, Sai hagan lo suyo.-señala nuestro sargento mientras conducía por los bosques de Normandía.

- Si sargento- respondimos a la vez y comenzamos a abrir fuego hacia los alemanes.

En eso Sai y yo comenzábamos a dispararles a nuestros perseguidores, habían dos soldado disparando y uno conduciendo en cada carro, nosotros disparábamos a los alemanes, mientras ellos nos disparaban a nosotros, las curvas nos daban muy poca precisión para lograr acertar en los alemanes, pero a la final pudimos deshacernos de unos cuantos alemanes, en las violentas curvas con mi rifle de precisión lo arriesgue todo, y muy milagrosamente pude matar al conductor el cual el choque choca contra el otro coche matando a todos alemanes.

Pero cuando doy vuelta estaban cuatros Flack 88 en mi lado de la carretera con muchos alemanes, en eso Sai y yo disparábamos la fuertes ráfagas de chakra para mayor daño hacia los alemanes, pero a pesar de haber matado a muchos, algunos sobreviven y se motan en su motos patrulleras, a unirse a la persecución, eran 6 de ellas con dos soldados en cada una.

- Mierda son muchos- se quejaba mi compañero Sai.

- Sólo calla y mata a esas escorias- le decía yo entre gritos.

Así los dos sacábamos la cabeza y disparábamos a los nazis en sus motocicletas, mientras ellos nos abrían fuego, una motocicleta logra ponerse justo al lado mío y uno de ellos me grita.

- Nicht, dass die lebenden- me gritaba uno de los alemanes en un idioma que no lograba entender.

Pero en eso el alemán salta y yo lo bloqueaba con mi Thompson, pero este se aguantaba fuertemente y me golpeaba, pero yo también lo golpeaba con más fuerza, en eso el alemán saca un cuchillo para matarme, pero le aguanto la muñeca y comenzábamos a forcejear, mientras Sai le disparaba a los otros alemanes en moto.

-¡Naruto quita la cabeza!- me gritaba Kakashi.

En eso yo bajé mi cabeza y el Sargento Kakashi dispara al soldado entre los ojos, sin mirar siquiera concentrando sus ojos en el volante, así empecé a disparar a los alemanes en las motos, cuando nos deshicimos de ellos, en la carretera había otro bloqueo más, así Kakashi decidió girar a la derecha el cual nosotros disparábamos a los soldados alemanes, evitando que nos mataran, y logramos deshacernos del bloqueo pero ya habíamos tomado rumbo hacia el campo con vacas muertas en su entorno, bajamos una pequeña colina donde estaba una carretera varios camiones con tropas alemanas.

-¿Sargento que va hacer?- preguntaba Sai algo nervioso ya que se iba a lanzar sobre el desfile alemán.

-Sólo espero que funcione - decía Kakashi-Sensei arriesgando ir a la carretera.

Así Kakashi logro hacer que el coche pasara en medio del desfile sin chocar mi matarnos, dando una frenada espectacular que exponía el lado derecho del carro hacia el desfile.

-Mierda se atascó- se molestaba nuestro sargento intentando que esta carcacha francesa arrancara.

En eso Sai y yo abrimos fuego hacia los nazis, el cual ellos nos devolvían los tiros, una bala me alcanzó el hombro, pero yo perseveré y logre seguir manteniendo a raya los alemanes.

Pero en eso decidí desconectar el seguro de una granda y me la mantuve en la mano un buen tiempo mientras con la otra mano disparaba a los cabrones con mi thompson.

- Coño Naruto tira esa maldita granada que nos mataras a todos- me regañaba Kakashi muy preocupado.

- ¡Granada! Coño Naruto vota eso. - se asusta Sai ante la repentina noticia, se acuesta en los asientos en cuclillas tapándose esperando un milagro.

Yo esperaba el momento para lanzar la granada y lo hago, lanzo la granada y justo explota cuando toca piso, evitando que no las devolvieran, matando a muchos soldados y logrando escapar, amarrábamos la ruta pero algunos nos perseguían en sus camiones y Sai y yo abríamos fuego sin cesar hacia esos cabrones, ellos nos disparaban pero nosotros con nuestra precisión logramos derribar los vehículos que se nos avecinaba encima.

Ya entrando a un pueblo hecho ruinas, por los bombardeos, el carro se adentra al pueblo girando a nuestra izquierda, así comenzábamos a disparar a los alemanes, en toda la calle hecha ruinas, así Kakashi gira hacia su derecha el cual nos adentramos más hacia el pueblo, disparando a los soldados nazis que salían de las casas, Sai por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, habían bloqueos en todos los atajos, si no eran por alambres bien fortificados, eran por escombros, así seguíamos en línea recta, disparando a los alemanes, pero nuestra situación empeora cuando nos persigue la patrulla local.

-¡Amerikaner! lassen sie nicht leben- gritaba uno de ellos en su típico idioma que no entendía ni jotas.

Así saqué mi fiel Springfield y comencé disparar los conductores de los camiones y motos mientras Sai contenía su fuego enemigo.

Así comencé a disparar con mi rifle francotirador, a los conductores, el cual el movimiento del coche me dificultaba mucho la precisión pero me las arreglé para darle al primer conductor logrando que chocase en una casa deshaciéndome de uno de nuestros perseguidores, Sai disparaba las ráfagas de bala hacia las motos y carros matando a muchos alemanes y con los choques hacia otros vehículos, casas o tropas en la carretera causaba mayor daño hacia nuestros enemigos.

Pero aun había muchos alemanes a nuestro acecho, el Sargento Kakashi agarra una peligrosa curva pero logra que muchos soldados se maten en la curva, pero las motos y otros camiones nos acosaban.

-¡Go to hell im namen der Führer!- gritaba un alemán que se lanza hacia la parte de tras del auto, el cual se sujetaba con un cuchillo que logra perforar el techo del carro francés.

El soldado en eso mientras subía al parecer disparaba desde el techo con una machine-gun pero muy milagrosamente no le dio a ninguno de nosotros, en eso con un kunai abrí el techo y le lance un tiro de snaiperd lanzando la escoria nazi hacia un camión que choca y mataba a muchos soldados nazis.

-¡Mira sargento una salida!- indica Sai algo emocionado al ver como podríamos por fin salir de este infierno.

-Si soldado ya lo vi. - asegura el sargento algo calmado viendo la salida del pueblo.

Pero no era nuestro día, debido a que un tanque alemán nos bloquea el camino y estaba listo para dispararnos.

-¡Mierda!- gritaba el Sargento Hatake muy molesto ante la suerte que nos tocó hoy.

- Mierda no quiero morir, si apenas es mi primer día de trabajo – emite y se asusta nuestro compañero Sai entrando en pánico, aunque quien no, si parábamos nos capturan y si no nos mataba el tanque.

-Sargento hay un callejón a la derecha. - le señala algo mas o menos asustado ante la situación en la que estábamos.

-¡Ya lo tengo soldado!- declara nuestro conductor y agarra hacia el tajo el cual el tanque dispara, pero milagrosamente la el proyectil roza con nosotros y en cambio le da a los camiones, carros y motos que nos seguían, ¡doble milagro!... bueno para nosotros.

Así rápidamente el sargento conducía el coche hacia el callejón y esperar salir de ese pueblo, después de todo sólo quedaba 3 millas entre este infierno y el cuartel general, pero coño nuestra suerte no duraba nada.

- Mierda un callejón sin salida.- se jodía el sargento Kakashi ante la puta suerte que nos tocó hoy.

En eso el Sargento Kakashi decide retroceder a toda marcha hacia el tanque que ya estaba listo para disparar, un todo o nada.

- Mierda vamos a morir. - se asusta Sai, el cual se pone en cuclillas y esperaba otro milagro más para salir de esta, aunque cualquiera que estuviese en nuestra situación también lo estaría.

Yo volteaba esperando no morir, muy nervioso y el tanque da su disparo cerca de una casa pero sin darnos, choca contra un carro alemán sobreviviente, que choca fuertemente con el nuestro explotando el carro alemán, matando a los soldados y averiando el nuestro, pero nosotros logramos sobrevivir.

-¡Vamos, saquen su culo de aquí antes de que explote!- gritaba Kakashi bajando rápidamente del coche.

En eso bajamos y el coche explota, muy fuertemente, pero el tanque dispara de nuevo, nosotros fuimos a una casa destruida, en la cual había soldados alemanes y abrimos fuego matándolos.

-Oh coño ¿Cómo acabe en esto?- se preguntaba Sai hacia si mismo ante el estilo de vida Ninja-militar.

- Recuerde se presentó como voluntario- le respondía Kakashi con algo de fastidio.

- Oh cierto- pronuncia Sai.

En eso íbamos a salir por la puerta pero Kakashi nos detiene.

-No soldados si van por las calles, serán blanco fácil, debemos tomar un atajo por los túneles- decía nuestro superior Hatake.

En eso nos conduce hacia un sótano para lograr escapar de este infierno infectado de nazis por todos lados.

-Vaya primer día de trabajo- decía Sai muy fastidiado ante la bella situación en la que estábamos.

-Créame que aun no has visto nada- respondía Kakashi.

Bueno al parecer tenemos que dejar la misión por un rato para buscar una manera de salir de este lugar ¡vaya! ¿quien dijo que servir al país sería fácil y entretenido? pero no niego que es un verdadero reto, sólo espero que no se alargue demasiado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Día D, 09:00 hr**

**Ruinas de Coin´Derejud**

Hemos perdido nuestro vehículo de transporte justo en un pueblo hecho ruinas con varios soldados alemanes en todas partes, nuestra situación de la vuelto una verdadera mierda.

El Sargento Kakashi recomienda ir por los túneles del pueblo, para un escape más seguro, nuestra nueva misión es la búsqueda y robo de un vehículo para reanudar nuestra misión.

Estamos de puta suerte, somos tres soldados, dos cadetes y un sargento contra posiblemente un batallón entero, no sabemos si de ninjas o de soldados, un tanque posiblemente más, sin apoyo alguno dejándonos en una grave situación, el sargento Kakashi dice que es preferible romper las vías de comunicación para impedir que traigan refuerzos.

Los chicos haya en **Ste Mere Iglese **junto con el **Capitán Jiraiya** no resistirán mucho si nos demoramos, tenemos que huir rápido del pueblo, del fracaso de esta pequeña misión puede destruir toda la 101 División Aerotransportada, dejando el pueblo desprotegido, el cual los alemanes tendrán vía libre para mandar refuerzos alemanes en la playa **Utah** perdiendo la playa y seguida **Omaha** y así todas las cabezas de playa, **Juno, Gold** y **Sword**, en otras palabras si fracasamos toda la operación podría derrumbarse, tenemos que llegar al Cuartel General a toda costa, cueste lo que cueste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ruinas de Coin´Derejud, Día D, 09:00 hr**

Estaba yo con mis compañeros, Sai y el Sargento Kakashi en un sótano debajo de la casa, al parecer había un sistema de túneles subterráneos para la protección de los bombardeos de nuestros aviones.

-Soldados usen su chakra para silenciar sus armas, así llamaremos menos la atención- decía nuestro Sargento para facilitar nuestro escape.

Nosotros inmediatamente seguíamos al sargento Kakashi por un túnel el cual habían lámparas de gasolina en el techo y cajas alrededor de los túneles.

En eso aparecen cuatro soldados alemanes al acecho el cual nos cubrimos con las cajas y empezamos a disparar a los alemanes matándolos sin previo aviso, en eso seguimos caminando por los túneles y al final había dos caminos, el cual escogimos el de la izquierda, pero en eso habían más alemanes el cual abren fuego hacia nosotros, el cual algunas balas nos rozan lastimando a los tres, pero rápidamente nos pusimos a cubierto y abrimos fuego hacia esos cabrones, matándolos a todos.

-Vamos soldados debemos escapar de aquí- indica nuestro sargento.

En eso agarramos a un camino hacia nuestra derecha, donde nos conducía mas a fondo hacia las profundidades en cual había un cuarto donde había muchos alemanes el cual rápidamente abrimos fuego cubriéndonos con unas cajas, pero en eso el sargento Kakashi decide usar el jutsu de agua, rompiendo unas tuberías sacando la fuente necesaria para su ejecución, creando un escudo fino de agua transparente que nos protegía del fuego enemigo, el cual el sargento lanza agujas de agua hiriendo a muchos soldados, pero sin grandes resultados.

-¡Naruto, Sai disparen a través del muro, que las lanzas de agua en si no les hará daño, pero con su balas envueltas de chakra de agua tendrán mayores resultados!- sugiere rápidamente nuestro superior ante la desesperada situación.

-Hai - afirmábamos al unísono.

En eso Sai habré fuego con su Thompson hacia los alemanes dando mayor resultado.

-¡Naruto utiliza tu Springfield! Sobre los soldados!- gritaba Kakashi debido a que habían muchos soldados disparando y uno nos disparaba con una MG42.

En eso agarre mi fiel rifle y abrí fuego usando chakra de viento, dando potentes disparos más de lo normal hacia los alemanes, aun escondidos en cajas mi springfield podía penetrar las gruesas cajas matándolos con todo y caja, así me dirigí al de la MG42 matándolo teniendo vía libre para continuar.

-Bien hecho soldados, gran trabajo ¡continuemos!- nos felicitaba nuestro sargento, a lo cual agarramos unas escaleras que doblaban hacia la izquierda pero en eso aparece un soldado alemán y me da con la culata del arma, cuando pensé que me iba a matar Sai lo degolla con su katana sin piedad alguna, matándolo al instante.

-¿Estas bien Naruto? Vamos – me pregunta dándome la mano para levantarme.

- Un poco, el maldito me dio duro en la cabeza- le respondía algo adolorido tocándome la cabeza.

- Menos mal que usabas casco- me destaco mi querido compañero sobre el tema.

-Callaos los dos que tenemos que irnos- nos regañaba nuestro sargento caminando por los túneles con mucha precaución.

Así seguíamos nuestro rumbo el cual nos llevo hacia un sótano el cual en las escaleras aparecen soldados nazis, a nuestra caza.

- ¡Capture diese verdammten amerikaner!- gritaba uno de los soldados en su extraño idioma que ni entendía ni leches.

Pero de pronto comienzan a dispararnos sin piedad el cual nosotros nos pusimos a cubierto para evitar que nos dieran, pero lo peor es que un soldado tenía una bazuca, el cual explotaba las cajas y nos impedía darle fuego hacia esos bastardos.

-¡Es lebe der Führer!- grito el soldado nazi disparando a las cajas que destruía la única cobertura, mientras nosotros intentábamos evitar los misiles y que un solo impacto nos matara.

-Naruto, Sai desásganse de ese Panzerschreck yo atraeré su fuego- ordenaba nuestro sargento, el cual acatamos su orden de inmediato.

En eso corrimos hacia unas cajas evitando que nos vieran, tomamos un lugar excelente para flanquearlo y con mi rifle de francotirador maté al soldado del panzerfaust mientras Sai mataba a los otros soldados con su Thompson, pero al matar al soldado de la bazuca, dispara como tiro involuntario el cual el misil se dirigía hacia nosotros, pero desviado un poco hacia arriba, el cual nos agachamos, pero la explosión nos alcanza hiriéndonos un poco.

-¿Están bien?- preguntaba el sargento Kakashi amarrándonos evitando lo peor salvando nuestras vidas.

El cual un poco adoloridos nos levantamos y logramos ir hacia las escaleras conduciéndoos al interior de una casa, el cual al final del pasillo donde nos conduce las escaleras habían equipos médicos, el cual nosotros utilizamos aliviando un poco nuestras heridas.

En eso cuando cruzábamos el pasillo, en las puertas salen las tropas nazis a nuestro acecho, comenzando a dispararnos, pero nosotros logramos abrir mejor fuego hacia ellos, deshaciéndonos de los alemanes.

-Bien hecho soldados, vamos que tenemos que salir de aquí- decía nuestro sargento Kakashi.

Así decidimos ir por la sala de la casa algo intacta a pesar de tener signos de un estado debilitado por los intensos bombardeos, así decidimos salir por las destruidas calles del pueblo para la búsqueda de un vehículo de escape, al salir había tropas alemanas al acecho, el cual empezamos a disparar hacia nuestros oponentes, un duelo de tiros, el cual logramos ganar a pesar de nuestra inferioridad numérica.

- Buen tiro Naruto- opinaba mi compañero de equipo.

Al cruzar la calle entramos en una gran casa de dos plantas, el cual cerca habían soldados alemanes el cual nos dan con la culata de sus armas, dando inicio a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con nuestras armas, el cual saco mi pistola y mato al soldado, Sai usa su katana, y el sargento lo desnuca, rompiéndole el cuello, en eso por el segundo piso de la casa, salen soldados alemanes el cual el sargento Kakashi, usa una mesa para ponernos cubierto empezando un combate a tiros, Sai lanza una granada, matando a esos cabrones.

-Bien hecho Sai, Naruto sube y elimine cualquier radio destruyendo los nexos de comunicación- ordena mi sargento el cual yo obedecí sin vacilar.

En eso me dirigí hacia la segunda planta, subiendo las escaleras, me dirigí hacia un cuarto donde habían 4 soldados alemanes, el cual doy con la culata uso mis clones, cada clon pega con la culata y dispara al soldado tumbado en el piso, deshaciéndome de ellos, así logro destruir la radio y destruye el centro de comunicación evitando que llamen refuerzos, logrando una parte de la misión.

Después de la destrucción de la radio, bajo las escaleras volviendo con mi pelotón, a lo que salimos de la casa en un amplio callejón donde agarramos hacia la derecha, donde había soldados alemanes disparando con su Kar98k, lastimándonos con las potentes balas de chakra, pero nuestros chalecos, nos salvan la vida, así abrimos fuego hacia los soldados, ellos eran muy ágiles esquivando nuestras balas, pero a la final nuestras Thompson lograron asesinar a los nazis, despejando nuestro camino.

-Rayos estos tipos si que son duros de veras- decía muy sorprendido.

-Créame soldado, aun no ha visto nada sobre el ejército alemán- explica el sargento sobre lo que estaba viendo no era nada… aun.

Después del duelo a balas con los nazis, fuimos hacia la derecha del callejón hacia un muro derrumbado, el cual nosotros fuimos a una avenida principal, al final de la carretera había una casa con un garaje donde milagrosamente estaba nuestro boleto de salida, un carro alemán sin nadie que lo cuidase.

-Al parecer nuestra suerte esta mejorando- decía Sai complacido del hecho de que por fin algo bueno de este espantoso día.

Pero en ese justo momento aparecen ninjas de la tierra nazi entre los árboles y casas a nuestro acecho, y para colmo en la ventana del ático de la pequeña casa un soldado con una MG42, poniéndonos en una muy grave dificultad.

-Mierda retiro lo dicho- se molestaba del como irónicamente nuestra situación empeoraba con el pasar del tiempo.

Así tuvimos que pelear contra los ninjas con nuestros kunais y pistolas, esquivando el terrible fuego de la MG42, con una mano a excepción de Sai que usaba su katana teníamos nuestros kunais, peleando contra los ninjas y al mismo tiempo en la otra mano usábamos nuestras armas para bloquear y dispara en el momento preciso, nos superaban dos contra uno, doblándonos en número, más el soldado acosándonos con esa MG42, que por nuestro estudio militar era que podíamos exponernos teniendo más posibilidad de supervivencia que muchos otros militares, pero eso no significaba que exponernos mucho al fuego de la metralleta era seguro, los ninjas en eso momento uno usa un jutsu de camuflaje, volviéndose parcialmente invisible, pero en eso Sai lanza un animal de tinta el cual cubre de tinta al Ninja camuflado logrando propinarle un potente golpe en la barbilla deshaciéndome del cabron, otro Ninja usa jutsu de aire, lanzando una potente ráfaga, pero resultaba ser un clon de tinta y Sai lanza un kunai al Ninja pero este logra bloquearlo con un muro de roca, usando un jutsu defensivo, pero resultaba tener un papel bomba causando una fuerte explosión.

Pero el Ninja había desaparecido, agarrando a Sai por los tobillos dejándolo vulnerable al fuego de la 42, así que rápidamente saco mi rifle Springfield para matar al cabrón, pero el sujeto que había golpeado me toma del cuello, con su arma ahorcándome lentamente con fuerza.

-¡Sai no!- mi preocupación era muy notable, temiendo a su muerte.

Pero en eso Kakashi que luchaba contra un espadachín, lanza rápidamente su kunai hiriendo el hombro del ametrallador desviando el disparo hacia mi, pero yo me las ingenié, para voltear al soldado, recibiendo las balas, pero le di con el codo, logrando que me soltara, le di con la culata, en la cara, seguid de un puño en la nariz, y ya tirado en el piso adolorido, le di una despedida con 15 balas en todo su cuerpo.

Después de deshacerme del oponente, rápidamente corrí hacia Sai, el me dio su katana, apuñalando su mano que lo aguantaba un tobillo a Sai, lo alce con mi fuerza, y lo tire hacia una cerca logrando deshacerme del Ninja probablemente matándolo.

Pero en eso salen más tropas alemanas al acecho desde la cerca rota pero Sai se ocupa de ellos, pero el soldado de la MG estaba a punto de reiniciar su ataque, pero en eso agarro mi Springfield salto rápidamente esquivando la primera ráfaga y le doy un tiro rápido y preciso en la cabeza, deshaciéndome del soldado.

-Vaya Naruto después de todo te preocupo jejeje. - presumía Sai como para fastidiarme.

-Cállate quieres, eres muy fastidioso de veras- le señalo molesto a mi compañero de pelotón.

-Los dos cállense que tenemos un vehículo que robar- regañaba molesto nuestro Sargento.

-Steine als der gegner bin ich- decía el soldado que portaba una gran espada con intención de matar a nuestro sargento, en ese idioma que no entendía nada.

Pero en eso Kakashi-sensei usa su Thompson para bloquear el impacto, golpea con la culata a la barbilla del soldado y le da un tiro debajo de su barbilla matándolo a sangre fría, en eso fuimos al garaje, para escapar de las tropas alemanas que residían en el pueblo.

-Vamos soldados robemos ese carro de una vez- sugiere nuestro Sargento algo estresado ante esta molesta situación.

Así corrimos mientras disparábamos a los soldados que nos seguían, así logramos alcanzar el carro, pero no arrancaba, Sai intentaba arrancar el carro con el Sargento Kakashi dándole las instrucciones, mientras yo agarro una M42 y les daba tiempo para lograr arrancar al vehículo, yo disparaba las potentes ráfagas de bala hacia los alemanes que se acercaban si darles tiempo alguno para esquivar o reaccionar a ello, los shurikens y kunais que me lanzaban no lograban llegar hacia nosotros, usando las propias balas para bloquear su ofensa, y así Sai logra arrancar el maldito auto.

-Sube Naruto tenemos que irnos cagando leches de aquí- alude el sargento el cual deje la MG42 y me dirigí al auto y este comienza a arrancar.

-¡Vamos Sai arranca!- gritaba exigente nuestro Sargento.

-Eso es lo que hago capitán, ¡ya lo tengo!- pronuncia Sai intentando arrancar, y cuando lo logra, daba inicio a nuestro escape de este pueblo.

-Bien larguémonos de aquí ¡Pero ya!- exigía nuestro sargento y en eso Sai comenzaba a manejar el vehículo.

Así Sai toma hacia la izquierda en donde había una cerca con soldados disparándonos, pero el Sargento Kakashi y yo le respondíamos con el mismo método, Sai conducía rompiendo las cercas y atropellando a los soldados enemigos, mientras nosotros disparábamos a los que sobran protegiendo a Sai.

-Bien soldado toma la ruta hacia la derecha- ordenaba nuestro Sargento.

En eso estábamos en la carretera, pero el acoso de las tropas alemanas no había terminado, por algunos casas estaban soldados con panzerfaust el cual Sai lograba esquivar, mientras yo los eliminaba con mi rifle Springfield, mientras el sargento me cubría con su Thompson, uno a uno en el rápido viaje, eliminaba los panzerfaust, pero en eso un camión con tropas alemanas se preparan para nuestra captura… o asesinato.

-Mierda mas soldados, Naruto cúbreme mientras cargo ¡Pero ya!- ordenaba mi sargento algo estresado ante éste desesperante escenario.

Entonces saqué mi Thompson automática, y comencé a disparar potentes ráfagas de balas hacia los soldados en el camión, mientras el sargento logra cargar y me apoya disparando a los soldados, en eso le disparé al conductor haciendo que el camión choque explotando y matando a varios soldados.

Pero rayos, estos alemanes eran muy persistentes, y uno me salta de la nada, atacándome a golpes sin piedad, pero no estaba sólo, otros dos intentaban atacar tanto al Sargento como a nuestro conductor.

- Schicke ich das Elige Land, wo Feind des führer alle, damn American!- exclamaba un soldado atacándome como loco en su idioma natal que no entendía.

Mientras el soldado intentaba joderme, yo le propino un golpe, le doy con la culata quitándomelo de encima y le doy un tiro deshaciéndome del soldado nazi, así le meto un golpe y luego un tiro liberando a mi sargento del soldado alemán, después el Sargento Kakashi y yo le dimos un buen golpe al soldado sacándolo de encima de Sai.

En eso Sai al final del camino atraviesa el muro destruido del cual no pudimos escapar anteriormente, tomando camino hacia nuestra derecha, estando en un campo abierto, pero joder estaba ese condenado tanque al acecho, el cual da un tiro cerca de nosotros pero sin matarnos, logrando esquivarlo, habían mas tropas alemanas dispersadas en el campo, el cual el sargento y yo le disparábamos deshaciéndonos de ellos, pero cuando íbamos agarra la carretera al otro lado del campo aparece un camión con tropas alemanas, uno de los soldados tenía un panzerfaust listo para matarnos.

-¡Sai! Esquivad ese bloqueo ¡Pero ya!- exigía el sargento mientras disparaba a las tropas enemigas.

-¡Eso intento Sargento!- asegura Sai muy nervioso y de pronto gira hacia la derecha con mucha rudeza, el cual el fuego del tanque y el panzerfast se cruzan entre sí, destruyéndose mutuamente, logrando agarrar la carretera, teniendo vía libre para llegar al cuartel general, o al menos eso pensé.

- Mierda más Ninjas sargento- le informo al ver los shinobis saltar por los árboles.

- ¡Fuego a esos cabrones!- ordenaba nuestro sargento con autoridad.

En eso comenzamos a disparar a los ninjas que saltaban por los árboles, mientras ellos nos lanzaban kunais y shurikens hacia nosotros, el cual nuestras balas y alguno que otro kunai o shuriken bloqueaba su ofensiva, el sargento Kakashi disparaba las ramas, para la caída y muerte de los ninjas.

Así disparábamos a los ninjas, pero uno de ellos usa un jutsu de lluvia de espadas, pero el sargento Kakashi se quita el protector el cual parecía tener un cloro rojizo, imitando los mismos movimientos de mano, lanzando el mismo jutsu y así bloquea la técnica, rápidamente le disparo a los ninjas, uno de ellos intentaba escapar.

- ¡Naruto se escapa, deshazte de ese cabron!- ordenaba el sargento.

-No en mi turno, ese tipo servirá como abono en el bosque de veras- decía apuntando al Ninja que se escapaba con mi rifle Springfield.

En eso mate al Ninja alemán deshaciéndome de la mierda, pero coño los problemas nunca acababan y Sai nos avisa de las malas noticias.

- Rayos un bloqueo haya adelante. - comunica Sai, a lo cual volteamos y vimos la encabronada sorpresa de varios camiones obstruyendo nuestro camino.

- Vaya, mire soldado un panzerfaust, volémosle el culo - indica mi sargento y me da el arma, yo lo agarro y disparo.

Así tanto el Panzer como yo disparamos, Sai logra esquivar el misil y el misil destruye el bloqueo alemán, Sai no podía esquivar el bloqueo, e intentaba dar un frenazo.

-¡coño vamos a chocar!- se preocupaba Sai.

- No en mi turno- asevera el sargento y este usa sellos de mano, levantado una rampa de tierra, logrando esquivar el bloqueo, cayendo en la carretera bruscamente pero siguiendo el rumbo.

- Oye Sargento ¿Por qué no uso eso en el pueblo?- preguntaba Sai confuso mientras conducía.

-Cierto nos hubiésemos ahorrados muchos problemas de veras- le decía a mi sargento de veras.

-Claro con mis manos de repuestos uso mi jutsu y con las normales agarraba el volante ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?- decía sarcástico nuestro Sargento.

-¿Y donde están sus otras manos sargento?- preguntaba inocentemente el conductor de tez pálida.

-Sólo cállese y conduzca despacio- ordenaba algo irritado nuestro sargento.

Sai conducía la carretera en medio del bosque con algo de rapidez.

- Le he dicho que vaya mas despacio- ordena de nuevo nuestro sargento con autoridad.

- Oh lo siento sargento- se disculpaba Sai.

Ya el coche alemán se acercaba a un camino que daba hacia nuestra derecha, en la que habían algunas casas destruidas, el cual nuestro sargento da una orden.

- Okey Sargento, ya lo tengo- comentaba Sai girando hacia el camino, el cual nos llevaba al cuartel general.

En eso el carro donde estaban, el sargento, Sai y yo, nos lleva hacia una gran casa, que resultaba ser el cuartel general, Sai estaciona frente de la casa, donde estaban varios militares de alto rango y el sargento decide bajarse.

- Bien soldados, esperen a recibir nuevas órdenes, descansen muchachos. - indica nuestro sargento para luego bajarse y entrar al cuartel general a entregarle al **Coronel Chepars** el informe.

-¿Que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunta fastidiado Sai, recostando su cabeza y sus brazos en el volante.

Yo estaba tan exhausto del largo viaje que no podía hablar, sólo jadeaba silenciosamente, mirando el cielo y pensando en el gran trabajo que consiste servir a tu país… y me gusta de veras.

Continuara…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, la otra parte la subo pronto, espero que les haya gustado, doy lo mejor posible en este fic, para su entretenimiento.

**Trivia**

-**Route D** significa del frances, ¨**Ruta D¨**

-Las frases e insultos de los nazis, están verdaderamente en alemán.

-La mayoría de los datos son sacados del video juego **Call of Duty**

¡Hasta la próxima !


	5. Monte Durof

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Día D, 09:20 hr**

**Sur del Monte Durof**

El Alto Mando nos ha ordenado ir hacia el pueblo de Monte Durof a unas pocas millas de las playas, con baterías de artillería enemiga que están dificultando los desembarcos haya en las playas, mientras el Capitán Jiraiya y el Sargento Golfec toman el vestuario de río Douve.

El cuerpo de Inteligencia del Ejército, han descubierto que cañones Flak 88, están hostiando a los chicos haya en las playas, así que el Alto Mando nos ha ordenado ¨silenciar¨ esas baterías, la fuerza especializada para acabar con la amenaza artillera, somos nosotros, Sai y yo con un puñal de hombres con nosotros, con el Sargento Kakashi al mando.

No tendremos refuerzos de infantería, ni apoyo de tanques ni aéreo, sólo un pequeño puñal de hombres no mas 10 hombres, entre ellos Martin, Anderson y Johnson, pero a estas alturas esto nos parece normal.

**Soldado Naruto Uzumaki**

**101 División Aerotransportada**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"**Monte Durof"**

**Sureste del Monte Durof, Día D, 09:30 hr**

Estaba en una prado en un campo rodeado de grandes arbustos y pequeños árboles, donde se notaba el cielo de la mañana con tiempo de lluvia, tomando un suave color grisáceo con el típico color azul, al parecer iba a llover, estábamos en un circulo y estaba nuestro Sargento Kakashi a punto de dar las ordenes.

-Bien escuadra como sabrán nos tendremos apoyo en ningún refuerzo ni de infantería, de tanques o aéreo, así que cuiden bien sus espaldas y la de sus compañeros, procuren que cada bala no sea desperdiciada ¡bien vamos!- decía nuestro Sargento listo para iniciar la misión.

En eso el equipo se dirigía hacia el primer campo de cañones anti-aéreos desde la parte sureste del lugar, habían muchos nidos de ametralladoras, y campos minados, el cual nuestro Sargento nos detiene a formular un plan de batalla.

-Hay MG-42 y muchos soldados cuidando el perímetro, primera escuadra atraiga su fuego desde la izquierda, segunda escuadra seguidme- formulaba el sargento el plan de batalla.

Así mientras los chicos atraían el fuego alemán en un ataque frontal, el Sargento Kakashi, Sai y yo caminábamos agachados por los arbustos, a su derecha para flanquearlos, en eso mientras Sai junto con el sargento empezaban a disparara por los arbustos, yo con mi M1 Garand comienzo abrir fuego hacia esos cabrones atrincherados con el cañón Flak 88 y MG42 para su defensa.

-Ein amerikanischer soldat getötet ihn im namen des Führer- gritaba uno de los soldados alemanes, el cual lo silencie con un disparo en la boca.

Así comencé a disparar a un soldado tras otros limpiando el perímetro para mis tropas, me adentré a la trinchera, pero desde los arbustos viene un cabronazo alemán al ataque pero Sai lo mata con su Thompson, en eso el Sargento Kakashi coloca las cargas explosivas en el cañón el cual nos alejábamos de la explosión, pero antes de que el cronómetro llegara a cero, un soldado alemán disparaba con la MG42 hostiando a nuestra escuadra, pero yo fui rápido y le di fuertemente con la culata del arma desde la espalda deshaciéndome del soldado.

-¡Bien soldados caminen por las trincheras hay mucho trabajo que hacer!- decía nuestro Sargento Kakashi con su habitual tono de tranquilidad.

En eso cuando explota, los otros chicos y yo, nos dirigíamos hacia la trinchera para que nos llevara hacia nuestro próximo objetivo.

El equipo tomó camino hacia siguió de largo hacia el oeste, por las trincheras, donde habían muchos arbustos y árboles a nuestros alrededores, hacia doblamos hacia nuestra derecha el cual caminábamos con precaución agachados para evitar ser descubiertos, pero en eso me di cuenta que esta estrategia me salvo la vida.

-Fuck you bastard- grita un soldado con imprudencia.

-La tuya ¡de veras!- le conteste concluyendo que fue un insulto lo cual sólo le respondí molesto y le metí unos balazos en el pecho matando al soldado.

Así comenzamos abrir fuego hacia los soldados nazis, logrando matar a los 4 soldados que se nos acercaba, fuimos hacia una zanja en la trinchera para cubrirnos del fuego enemigo.

-Naruto flanquéelo por las trinchera, nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado ¡Sai ve con él!- ordena nuestro Sargento, el cual acatábamos su orden sin dudar.

Así Naruto y yo recorrimos la trinchera dirigiéndonos más al norte, agachado para evitar exponernos al fuego enemigo, en eso aparecen soldados alemanes, pero por estar agachados nos salvábamos de morir, así le disparaba con mi M1 Garand con Sai cubriéndome con su Thompson, así conforme avanzábamos por la trinchera disparábamos a los soldados alemanes sin hacernos mucho daño.

Cuando nos acercamos a la zanja donde estaba el cañón Flak 88 disparábamos a los soldados con mucha furia, así llegamos a donde estaba el cañón y abrimos fuego hacia los soldados.

-No nos derrotaran ¡de veras!- les decía a los soldados mientras disparaba con furia a los soldados cerca del cañón y el de la MG42, le di un golpe con la culata para deshacerme del cabron.

Después de limpiar la zona, viene el resto de los chicos para deshacerse del cañón, el Sargento Kakashi coloca los explosivos y todos agarramos coberturas a través de las cajas para nuestra protección, los explosivos explotan destruyendo el cañón Flak 88, en eso el sargento Kakashi va hacia una puerta por la derecha que nos lleva a un sótano con provisiones y armamentos, donde aparecen tropas alemanas listos para el ataque.

-¡Habrán fuego muchachos!- ordena nuestro sargento.

Así nosotros abrimos fuego hacia los soldados, cubriéndonos con las cajas, logrando derrotarles a pesar de la superioridad numérica de 8 a 6, así agarramos camino hacia la izquierda, donde había radios y documentos, pero con dos soldados custodiando el cuarto.

Cuando fui al cuarto un soldado intenta dispararme, pero yo logro esquivarlo a todo dar y darle con la culata de mi arma noqueando a la escoria, el otro ejecuta un jutsu en mi, el cual el cuarto se inundaba, pero note que era un genjutsu, logro repelerlo y le propino un fuerte golpe tirándolo al piso, y a ambos soldados, les disparo, destruyo las radios y agarro los documentos, reuniéndome con mi escuadrón.

-Bien hecho Naruto, salgamos de aquí, que ya los chicos del asalto debieron deshacerse de esos cabrones haya afuera- comenta nuestro sargento.

En eso el grupo sale del escondite y caminaba por las trincheras, al parecer estaban los otros chicos que se suponía que debían atacar los otros cañones hacia el oeste.

-Mierda Sargento parece que los chicos no hicieron bien su trabajo- comentaba Martin uno de los soldados que estaba en nuestro escuadrón.

Nosotros agachados en una zanja parte de la trinchera, mientras algunos soldados nos cubrían, había un médico muy aterrado, agachado consumido por el miedo, pero al parecer había un soldado en un árbol todo herido y lastimado exponiéndose al fuego enemigo, con muchos riegos de perder su vida.

-¿Médico puede coño explicarme que hace ese soldado hay?- le regañaba el Sargento Kakashi.

-Es que fueron muchos, nos atacaron, no podíamos hacer nada, eran muchos- se defendía con mucho miedo en su voz el soldado del cuerpo médico.

-¡Coño vaya a recogerlo!- le regaña el sargento al cobarde médico.

-Es que también le disparan a los médicos, no respetan las regla…- no termina de terminar su frase debido a que un soldado le dio un tiro en la cabeza.

-Acaso no sabe esto es la guerra, y los reglas son dispara todo alemán que se mueva- decía lamentando Kakashi del como el médico a pesar de su formación, no sabía que era la guerra.

-Bien yo rescatare al soldado, Naruto, Sai y Martin denme fuego cubertura- ordena nuestro sargento.

En eso los chicos disparábamos a los alemanes que se acercaban desde el norte protegiendo al Sargento, logrando hacer un buen trabajo de cobertura, el sargento logra cargar al soldado herido y así nosotros, disparábamos a los nazis, pero ellos también nos disparaban logrando lastimarnos, otros eran ninjas que nos lanzaban kunais, pero tenían papel explosivo, nosotros lográbamos cubrirnos por un jutsu terrestre de Martin, protegiéndonos del fuego de la explosión.

-Gracias Martin te debo una ¡de veras!- le agradecía a Martin de cómo nos salvo a todos mientras disparábamos.

-No hay de que amigo- me contestaba amigable, mientras también abría fuego hacia esos cabrones.

En eso mientras disparábamos uno de los ninjas alemanes sale desde el suelo con un jutsu Doton, el cual me iba atacar con su kunai, logrando herirme, pero yo le doy con la culata y los otros soldados abren fuego hacia el nazi matándolo.

Nosotros disparábamos, pero eran demasiadas tropas alemanas que salían desde el norte, y los arbustos, el cual Kakashi-Sensei difícilmente llevaba al soldado herido a mitad del fuego enemigo.

Pero en eso Johnson, sale del bunker con una Machine-Gun lista para la acción.

-¡Que traguen plomo! jajaja- comenta Johnson iniciando una extraordinaria ráfaga de balas matando a los nazis, logrando despejar el camino, Kakashi logra llegar con el soldado herido, pero las balas lograron lastimarlo.

-Mierda, Naruto agarre los explosivos y destruya los cañones Flak 88 restantes, yo me quedare a cuidar de ese tipo- comentaba el sargento Kakashi dándome los explosivos.

Así agarro los explosivos y me encargo para la demolición de los cañones, yo flaquearía desde la trinchera hacia la izquierda, mientras mis compañeros atraían su fuego, pero Johnson con esa impresionante Machine-Gun, pudo hacer algo más que atraer su fuego.

-Yijaa esta belleza hace mierda todo alemán enfrente jajajaa- se emocionaba Johnson al ver la gran potencia de la machine-gun.

Mientras mi equipo me cubría yo caminaba por la vacía trinchera, y me dirigí a la zanja donde estaba el cañón Flak 88, le coloco las cargas explosivas y me cubro con algunas pocas cajas, cuando el cronómetro llega a cero, decidí flaquearlos para eliminar las líneas enemigas.

En eso salí de la zanja con el cañón destruido hacia los arbustos, por la izquierda para flanquearlos, caminaba agachado, sigilosamente pero al mismo tiempo rápido para evitar que me descubriesen, así dirigiéndome rápidamente a hacia las líneas alemanas, lance una granada, el cual los alemanes al darse cuenta intenta escapar, pero la explosión los alcanza deshaciéndome de mucho de ellos a la vez.

Entrando en la otra zanja, habían algunos soldados alemanes, el cual abrí fuego hacia ellos, uno de ellos era un jounin del Shigakure, me ataca con un kunai, pero yo forcejeando, revela ser un clon de humo, el humo me debilitaba y de pronto uso sellos de mano.

-Jutsu de invocación- grito ejecutando mi jutsu a través del humo que me asfixiaba y rápidamente invoco un sapo.

Así logro invocar dos sapos, de un tamaño similar al mío, uno anaranjado y otro de un color amarillo, de nombres Gamakichi y Gamatatsu.

-¿Pero que nos has invocado Naruto?- preguntaba el sapo naranja de nombre Gamakichi.

-Haa tengo hambre ¿tienes un bocadillo?- el sapo amarillos sólo pensaba en comido el goloso ese.

-Cállense estamos en medio de la guerra y necesito su ayuda ¡de veras!- les regaño a ambos, pero el humo ya surgía efecto.

-Rayos parece ser un jutsu de humo venenoso- argumenta Gamakichi mientras me debilitaba poco a poco y sentía un ardor en mis ojos.

-Coño ayúdenme que me estoy ahogando, coño ¡de veras!- decía muy débil mientras haya fuera del humo se mataban los bandos a disparos.

-Usa el Futon: Gama Teppo para dispersar el jutsu- recomienda Gamakichi ante la peligrosa situación.

-Gamatatsu sapos que hacer Futon: Gama Teppo - Así ejecuto el jutsu de colaboración sincronizado nuestros chakras de viento y agua, dando milagrosamente al Ninja, con un fuerte chorro de agua.

En eso el Ninja alemán estaba tirado algo lastimado, pero al parecer iba a atacarme, pero ya con el humo dispersado.

-¡Gamakichi sabes que hacer!- le decía al sapo anaranjado.

-Vale Estilo de Fuego: Bomba de llamas- así Gamakichi ejecuta un jutsu katon, quemando al soldado, el cual le di unos dispararos, dispersando por completo el humo.

En eso los dos sapos disminuyen su tamaño, como los de unos sapos normales, el cual a ambos les pido que se suban a mi mochila, ya que necesitare su ayuda para el resto de la misión.

-Vaya no se si me pinta bien, eso de matar- se preocupaba Gamatatsu ante el cadáver quemado del soldado nazi.

-Cálmate Gamatatsu esto es la guerra, además no tenemos opción, era el o nosotros- le decía Gamakichi con preocupación en su ultima frase.

-Lo se pero así es la guerra, sólo espero que termine- le decía a Gamatatsu esperando que acabase pronto este capitulo que esta enfrentando a la humanidad.

Así los chicos logran pasar el campo y yo flanqueándolos eliminamos a los soldados restantes, para ir mas hacia el norte donde se encontraban los cañones Flak 88, junto con Sai, Johnson y Martin nos dirigíamos por la trinchera hacia nuestro nuevo objetivo.

Había un soldado listo para matarme con su MP40 pero yo con mi M1 Garand logro matar al soldado, al final de la trinchera, había una subido con una MG42 esperándonos para matarnos, pero Johnson me salva la vida al propinarle unos buenos disparos con su ametralladora en cadena, pero otro escoriaso alemán agarra la MG42, pero para como al final de la trinchera por la zanja mas alemanes nos abren fuego a hostiarnos mas la vida, bueno si se podía.

-Mierda son demasiados- reclamaba Martin ante la dificultad de tanto nazis.

Nosotros abríamos fuego hacia ellos, logrando derrotarlos a pesar de nuestra inferioridad numérica, pero coño esos dos estaban peleando en mi mochila.

-¡Gamatatsu coño suelta eso!- le regañaba asustado Gamakichi.

-¿Hmmm?- se extrañaba Gamatatsu.

Cuando voltee, ¡joder! Gamatatsu tenía una granada en su boca.

-¡Gamatatsu joder eso no es comida!- le regañe al pequeño sapo amarillo, quitándole la granada y lanzándola a toda velocidad, matando a los alemanes en la zanja.

-¡Coño Gamatatsu! pudiste habernos matados, no importa si parece comida pero es metálico no lo agarres- le regaño a Gamatatsu.

-Lo siento- se disculpaba el pequeño sapo amarillo.

-Bueno mejor volemos ese Flak 88- recomienda Gamakichi.

-Vale- le respondía a Gamakichi.

Así fui hacia la zanja donde había equipos médicos, el cual me sirvieron para curarme de las heridas causadas por la misión.

Colocando las cargas explosivas, me alejo lo más rápido posible, cerca del saco de arena, destruyendo el cañón anti-aéreo, así junto con mi equipo caminábamos hacia una granja, donde en el campo había un cobertizo y muchas montañas de paja, nosotros corríamos directo hacia la granja.

-Caminen con cuidado- decía Sai presenciando algo malo.

En eso saltamos la cerca y dentro de la granja un soldado me golpea con su culata, yo muy malherido le pateo el estomago, logrando desviar sus tiros, rápidamente me levanto y le propino un golpe al soldado, deshaciéndome de él, en eso dentro de la granja aparecen mas tropas alemanas al ataque, pero en eso entran mis amigos salvándome el pellejo por enésima vez.

-Vaya Naruto que sería de tu vida sin nosotros jaja- comentaba Johnson humorístico y yo sólo le sonrío de lado, disparando a los soldados alemanes.

-No se hubiese terminado como uno de esos jejeje- le respondía algo humorístico a mi compañero, que apenas tengo horas de conocerlo.

Pero en eso aparece un Ninja alemán, usando un jutsu Raiton, el cual lanza varios hilos de electricidad a todos menos a mí, el cual quedan paralizados, pero yo de rápidamente esquivo el hilo eléctrico que se dirigía hacia mi.

-¡Amerikaner stirbt verdammt!- gritaba el soldado Ninja alemán.

Pero yo esquivaba los hilos de rayos a toda costa, por desgracia, perdí mi arma, a toda costa, le lanzaba kunais con explosivos, pero esto los esquivaba, usaba shurikens lo mismo, así decido usar taijutsu contra él, pero era físicamente superior a mi, dándome fuertes golpes y un hilo eléctrico toca mi muslo inmovilizándome.

-Mierda mi brazo, ese sujeto me las pagará ¡de veras!- me molestaba ante la situación en la que estaba.

-Al parecer usa la electricidad para dormir los nervios- argumenta Gamakichi ante las habilidades del shinobi.

-Bien con mi entrenamiento, mis instintos y mi naturaleza de viento servirán contra el bastardo- comentaba alegre ya que las tenía de ganar.

Pero en eso, el soldado intenta atacarme pero yo volví a esquivar, no era muy difícil pero en eso un hilo alcanza mi brazo.

-Mierda ahora con un solo brazo usable, estoy jodido de veras- sabía que ahora la tenía difícil.

-Unreine stirbt- sus palabras en idioma alemán eran algo que mis oídos jamás entenderán.

Pero no en eso el soldado intenta atacarme con un cuchillo, pero yo con mi único brazo intentaba evitar que me matara, pero el otro me agarra por el cuello dificultándome mi supervivencia.

-Mierda si pudiera moverle le patearía el culo- se lamentaba Johnson ante su decadente estado.

-Pero yo si puedo, Estilo de fuego: Bomba de llamas- así Gamakichi ejecuta su jutsu de fuego quemando al Ninja alemán.

-Naruto es tu oportunidad- me grita Gamakichi.

En eso mientras el Ninja se retorcía del dolor y lograba quitarse el fuego encima, yo tenía mi Rasengan en una sola mano, lista para el ataque con mi chakra Natural.

-Prepárate ¡Futon: Ransengan!- así logro propinarle la técnica de gran poder hacia el shinobi, mandándolo a volar por rompiendo la pared con su cuerpo, derrotándolo al fin.

-Bien hecho Naruto, te deshiciste del cabron- me felicitaba Gamakichi por mi victoria.

-Podemos comer para celebrar- argumentaba Gamatatsu siempre pensando en comida.

-Después Gamatatsu después- calmaba al goloso sapo.

-Hey ¿acaso piensas tenernos de regalos aquí tirados?- reclamaba Johnson ante su estado y el que no le preste atención por algunos segundos.

Así recordé que tenia equipos médicos, en mi mochila que recogí de mi último cañón destruido, el cual había una medicina para reactivar los nervios, el cual sólo se tenía que oler.

En eso aplique la medicina en mis compañeros el cual olían para recuperar el movimiento, el cual al parecer funcionaba pero tenía un olor desagradable por las quejas de mis compañeros.

-¡Mierda esto huele peor que las pantaletas de mi madre!- expresaba Johnson el fuerte olor al parecer de la medicina, pero recuperando el movimiento.

-¡Qué! ¿les has olido a las pantaletas a tu madre?- preguntaba Sai con inocencia, al no entender del todo la jerga yanqui.

-Es sólo un dicho Sai- le respondía Martin.

-Bien no tenemos tiempo- apuraba Johnson el cual tenía razón y salimos de la granja. El cual había un semi-oruga alemán estacionado y un pozo, nosotros nos cubríamos ya que de la casa de al frente salen soldados alemanes abriendo fuego hacia nosotros.

-¡Amerikaner töten diese Arschlöcher of fuck!- gritaba airado uno de los alemanes, que por lógica de seguro era un insulto.

Así nuestro equipo disparaba, los alemanes nos tenían acorralados, debido a la superioridad numérica, a pesar de tener armas de fuego superiores, o al menos en el caso de Johnson, pero en eso a la izquierda por el bosque, sale otro pelotón de 6 hombres, que nos ayudan a limpiar la zona, así nuestras balas logran matar hasta el ultimo alemán en pie.

-Hola soy el sargento Joe Bismarck, del equipo de demolición, me dijeron que habían un pelotón que necesita ayuda, por casualidad ¿son ustedes?- me pregunta el soldado de alto rango, el cual me quedo un poco callado.

-Si, somos nosotros sargento… creo- no sabía muy bien la situación, pero necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Bien con esto me basta, vámonos que falta un cañón que destruir- comentaba el sargento que ahora estaría al mando de la misión.

Así nosotros, fuimos camino hacia la derecha, que nos conducía al patio trasero de una casa, al adentrarnos al edificio, soldados alemanes abren fuego hacia nosotros, pero nosotros logramos ponernos a cubierto, para luego disparar y lanzar alguna que otra granada, matando a los bastardos esos.

Yo junto con el sargento Bismark subíamos las escaleras, mientras los chicos protegerían la entrada principal de todo escoriazo alemán que decida poner un pie en esta casa, subiendo las escaleras, estaban mas soldados alemanes, pero nosotros logramos abrir fuego primero, logrando deshacernos de ellos.

Nosotros subimos, el sargento y yo, mientras los demás custodiaban la casa, al subir al cuarto de arriba junto con el sargento habían documentos importantes, el cual el sargento me ordenaba recogerlos, yo los recojo y los guardo a donde estaban las ranas.

-Naruto mira soldados alemanes- avisa Gamakichi.

-Desde aquí parecen pequeños como gomitas de osos panda- argumenta Gamatatsu siempre pensando en comida.

-Por favor estamos en un segundo piso- regaña Gamakichi.

-Soldado deje de parlotear con esos sapos y agarre la MG42- ordena Bismark el cual sin decir nada agarro la ametralladora.

En eso comencé a disparar a los alemanes que se acercaban al frente de la casa, uno a uno a una extraordinaria velocidad de disparo, me deshacía de los soldados alemanes, ellos abrían fuego, pero yo apoyaba a mis compañeros haya abajo, dándoles fuego de cobertura, pero en eso viene un soldado con un panzerfaust, el cual dispara el misil rápidamente a la planta baja de la casa, el cual disparé al cabron sin piedad logrando matar a nazista de mierda.

-¡Mierda!- fue lo único que logro decir ante el impacto haya en la planta baja.

Bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, en la entrada trasera salen soldados alemanes, el cual les disparé rápidamente sin vacilar, al entrar a la sala principal cerca de la salida, estaban mis compañeros algo lastimados y todo el equipo de demolición muertos, y mi equipo algo lastimados, sobretodo Johnson.

-Mierda me lastime el pie, y esta maldita machine-gun se averío- se molestaba Johnson ante sus heridas,

-¿Están bien chicos?- les preguntaba a los sobrevivientes sobre su bienestar.

-Creo que si- decía Martin algo adolorido.

-¡Mierda esos bastardos son una bestias!- se molestaba Johnson.

-Rayos Naruto esto si es podidamente difícil- se quejaba Sai con suma calma ante la dificultad de esta misión.

-¡Mierda! Mataron a mis hombres- se lamentaba Bismark ante los cadáveres de su grupo.

-Lo siento mucho Sargento- compartía el dolor del Sargento Bismark ante la perdida de su pelotón.

-No importa chico, después de todo esto es la guerra, pero lo pagaran caro- argumenta enfurecido Bismark.

En eso los 5 salimos al patio delantero, pero en una casa a nuestra izquierda en la ventana del segundo piso había un alemán con una MG42, el cual abre fuego hacia nosotros, yo rápidamente le disparé evitando males mayores, saliendo de la cerca, había un edificio con un túnel el cual nos llevaba directamente al ultimo cañón, pero había una reja el cual tuvimos que agarrar la ruta larga.

En la calle principal hacia el norte y desde una casa desde el este, venían tropas alemanas, el cual nosotros disparábamos a los alemanes en todas las direcciones que venían, saltamos el pequeño muro de la casa de ladrillos, y así pudimos cubrirnos del ataque que provenía desde el norte y detrás de la reja, mientras algunos nos cubrían las espaldas.

Martin usa su jutsu de tierra para protegernos de las balas, mientras os demás chicos daban fuego de cobertura, en eso Sai usa de jutsu de tinta, cegando a los soldados, así logro ejecutar el jutsu de sincronización junto con Gamakichi y Gamatatsu.

-Estilo de Viento: Sapo Llamas Bomba- así ejecuto una potente llamarada, con Gamakichi colocando el jutsu Katon, Gamakichi el de estilo Sioton y el mío de estilo Futon, creando un aire caliente, una atroz llamarada que arrasa con muchos soldados, logrando despejar gran parte del camino, y cuando toca con la tinta, explota, matando mas a los alemanes, en una masacre total.

-Soldados en la casa a por ellos- avisa Johnson sobre la amenaza alemana.

Así comienza la batalla, entre disparos mutuos, tanto ellos como nosotros salíamos heridos, pero logramos vencerlos, con certeros disparos en la cabeza y corazón, en eso fuimos patio arriba, donde habían más escorizo alemán, nosotros nos cubríamos y disparábamos, saltábamos las cercas y en el patio superior de la casa, habían dos soldados alemanes, uno con una MP44 Y otro con una Kar98k, maté al del fusil, con un certero tiro en la cabeza, el otro me roza una bala en el hombro, mientras cargaba le doy un fuerte tiro en la culata matando al cabron.

-¡Amerikaner Sterder!- dio un grito largo un soldado que sale de los arbustos a dispararme con su MP44, el cual logro esquivar, y cambio inmediatamente mi M1 Garand con mi Thompson, volándole el culo a ese psicópata.

-Bien hecho saldado pasemos a la siguiente zona- argumenta Bismark felicitándome de mi arduo trabajo mientras mataban alemanes que venían desde la casa.

Así nos acercábamos silenciosamente hacia la avenida que daba vuelta hacia la izquierda, el cual caminando nos encontramos en una avenida donde estaba el último Flak 88 con varios soldados custodiando el cañón, el cual empezamos a abrir fuego hacia los soldados a campo abierto exponiéndonos a la muerte.

Pero en eso por los jardines aparecen mas alemanes, el cual sin nada con que cubrirnos del fuego rápido, nos limitamos a esquivar las balas, lanzábamos las granadas, usábamos combate cuerpo a cuerpo, peleamos con kunais, uno de ellos intenta matarme usando un panzerfaust, pero yo logro esquivar el misil y le propino un ransengan, otros disparaban por las ventanas limpiando al fin la zona.

-Soldado destruya ese ultimo cañón, nosotros terminaremos de limpiar la zona- ordena Bismark el cual accedí sin vacilar.

Poniendo las cargas explosivas, me aleje lo mas que pude, disparando a los pocos alemanes que quedaban, ellos abrían fuego hacia mi, algunos lanzaban kunais, pero mi puntería y taijutsu me valieron para salvarme de este enfrentamiento tan difícil, logrando deshacer hasta al ultimo alemán, el cañón explota, logrando completar la misión, estaba con mis compañeros mirando hacia donde dirigía el fuego el cañón hacia el norte, con el cañón destruido, una grandioso trabajo, un trabajo logrado, un trabajo en equipo, este será nuestra nuestra mejor arma… la confianza.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias son un público muy inspirador, gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho, y aqui se los deje para su entretenimiento y diversión, gracias, les bajare el próximo capi pronto, chao.

Trivia

-El Soldado Martín que aparece en esta misión es de verdad el protagonista de la campaña América de Call of Duty.

-El Sargento Bismark es una coincidencia que su apellido es casi igual al de Otto von Bismarck el Primer Canciller de Alemania.

-Los cañones Flak 88 existieron el vida real.

-La misión en si, es una referencia MUY clara del nivel de Brecourt cuando se debe destruir varios cañones Flak 88, así que si lo jugo se le hará MUY fácil ambientarse en el fic jejeje.

-Todas las técnicas que puse son reales, en el caso de Naruto al ejecutarlas.


End file.
